Lost and Found
by Gundamgrl
Summary: story about Tamahome's imouto. that's pretty original rite? please read. this is my first FY fic. it includes bishy blonde . please forgive crappiness of early chapters. mostly G maybe 1 or 2 parts debatable. tell me if i shud change rating
1. Default Chapter

Hey this story popped into my head during geometry

Hey this story popped into my head during geometry.  I don't know why.  I haven't read n e other story like this for FY.  So I think it pretty like unoriginal well for FY.  And my new character is name Kimiko  I just made it up during geometry too.  Hmm geometry = creative juices   I guess.  And it pronounced KeeMeeko  not the I like in his.  Cuz if u pronounce it that way it sounds dumb.  Well n e ways tell me how you like it and stuff.  O and some of the stuff mite not go with the t.v. series like some people should b dead and they not and stuff like that.  O and miaka is still with them.

            Tasuki walked through the streets of a small village that he and the rest of the suzaku seishi were passing by.  Suddenly he felt a tiny hand dip into the pocket of his coat and lift his wallet.  He automatically spun around and grabbed the little perpetrator.  "Help!!!  Someone help!!!"  the girl, who he had caught, called out looking desperately.  Tasuki grabbed both her arms and was about to grab his wallet when he sensed a punch coming at him from behind.  He let go of the girl and sidestepped the punch.  The thief ran off into the crowd of people on the streets, with his wallet and Tasuki lost sight of her.  He felt another punch coming his way and he blocked it and countered with a kick, catching his attacker in the stomach.  The attacker let out a pained grunt and stumbled backwards.  Tasuki stood back and got a good look at his attacker.  The guy was wearing a cloak with the hood of it hanging over his face, so Tasuki couldn't make out his features, and was wearing some green pants, a gold ring on a gold necklace.  _Hmmm that ring and that necklace would at least compensate for some of the money I lost_, he thought to himself.  The hooded man came at him again, this time faking to the left and then kicking him and punching him with a right hook on his chin.  Tasuki grunted and wiped the blood off his chin that had come out.  "Teme!!!  You'll pay for that!"  he yelled as he ran at the guy and pulled out his tessen.  "REKKA SHIENN!" (I dunno how to spell)   The guy jerked suddenly as if surprised at the ball of fire coming towards him but quickly sidestepped it.  Tasuki, running at him at full speed, knocked him down and they grappled on the road for a little while.  Finally Tasuki had him down and was sitting on top of him, pinning his arms to the ground.  Tasuki grabbed the necklace and the ring from the guy's neck and held it up triumphantly.  He then pushed the guys face into the dirt.  "Haha Eat dirt!"  he said laughing. (I know I making tasuki sound mean but he pissed that he lost his money)

            The other 6 seishi and Miaka ran up to Tasuki worried.  "What happened?"  Chichiri asked curiously, looking at the figure on the ground.  "I felt the ki from your tessen."  "Ahh nothing really.  Just this girl tried to thieve me and then this guy helped her get away."  Tasuki said, still pinning the man to the ground.  "And look what I got."  He said proudly as he held up the ring and the necklace in one hand.  The seishi turned sd as they looked at the grinning bandit holding up the necklace and the ring.  Suddenly Tamahome's eyes widened in shock.  "Give me that!"  He yelled as he yanked the necklace from Tasuki's hand.  He stared at the necklace in disbelief and shoved Tasuki off of the figure.  "Where did you get this?!"  he yelled, pulling the figure up.  The man coughed out dirt and blood.  "None of your damn business."  He said in a choked voice.  Tamahome grabbed the man's hood and pulled it off.  Long teal hair came tumbling out of the hood and the Tamahome found himself staring into the face of a young girl.  "Kimiko."  He breathed.


	2. Lost and Found 2

Hey so umm rite now while I writing it hasn't even come up yet so no reviews but I gonna start writing it n e ways

No one likes my story .I guess my FY writing isn't as good as my gundam.This is my first FY fic.I got into the semi-finals for my tennis tournament.^_^but then we lost.But the rest of my team all won 1st place in consolation.The people like who hadn't lost I think it called main drove or sumtin like didn't win except for this one girl who one 1st in singles.I had to play doubles and my partner messed up a lot -_-.But I missed a couple too.O and our varsity got first in district I think.Well n e ways enough ranting about my life.O and don't let my name stop you from reading.This is an old name from my dubbie days.Well disclaimers yada yada yada I don't own FY but of course everyone knows thatJ.

Tamahome stared in disbelief at the girl in front of him.Her eyes were filled with fear and anger but also determination and pride.The fear slowly melted away into surprise as she gazed at the man in front of her."Tamahome-niichan?"she asked uncertainedly."Kimiko?"he asked incredulously, dropping her.She dropped to the ground with a pained oof."What's going on Tamahome?"Miaka asked, running up.The other seishi gathered around them curiously."You guys this is my sister, Kimiko."He replied, still stunned from finding her."Your sister???!I thought your— oof"Nuriko started but Tamahome's hand covered his mouth."What??"Kimiko said suspiciously."N-nothing, Nuriko just is so surprised to see one of my family members."Tamahome said quickly."Ahh souka."Kimiko said though her face showed she didn't believe him.She took a step towards Tamahome and then toppled over.

"Kimiko!Kimiko!"Tamahome yelled worriedly.Mitsukake pushed his way through the other seishi and took her pulse."She's exhausted, stressed, dehydrated, malnourished, and her loss of blood has made her weak."He stated."Can't you heal her?"Tamahome asked."Yes, but she doesn't really need my healing.Some rest and food should do the trick, and I might need to use my powers for worse injuries, hers are hardly life threatening."Mitsukake said calmly."Are you saying my sister isn't worth your healing?!!!!!!"Tamahome yelled with his fist suddenly clenched on Mitsukake's shirt, near his throat.He suddenly realized what he was doing and quickly let go."Sorry"he muttered."No it's fine.If it was my only family left I would do the same."Mitsukake said understandingly, "but I used my powers today already.""O."Tamahome said."Well lets hurry up and get her to a bed so she can rest better."Mitsukake said."Ok."The seishi chorused.Tamahome moved to pick her up but Tasuki got to her before he could."I made her like this so I'll carry her, it's the least I could do.Besides I don't think she was helping that thief.Maybe she was just trying to help out a person in trouble."Tasuki said softly."Ok"Tamahome said and they briskly walked to the nearest inn.

Kimiko woke up in a strange bed and had no clothes on.She cautiously wrapped the blanket around her and stumbled dizzily to the door.The door opened and in came a man with flaming red hair, the same one that had beat her up before."Watcha doing up?!Mitsukake said you should get some rest.Especially since he also found you had broken ribs last night."The man said.He moved to take her hand and lead her to the bed.Kimiko looked down to his hand that was tugging on the hand she had holding the blanket up.Tasuki froze as he realized what he was doing."Ano umm I wasn—AHHH"he yelled as he was suddenly flying across the room.Tamahome and the other seishi ran in to see what happened and turned sd at the site of Tasuki half in and half out of the wall.Kimiko wrapped the blanket around her tighter.Tamahome saw that and saw red."TAASSUUKIIWHAT WERE YOU DOING?!!"He yelled pulling Tasuki out of the wall and bashing him onto the ground."Minna can u all leave, and Nuriko can you get Kimi-chan some clothes."Miaka said, noticing the girl's discomfort."Hai."They said and left the room, with Tamahome dragging a swirly-eyed unconscious Tasuki out the door.Nuriko came in a few moments later with some dresses.Kimiko's eyes widened at the dresses."NO NO NO!!"She yelled crawling into a corner of the bed."Where's my pants and cloak and shirt?"she asked.Nuriko's eyes glinted at the scene, _This is going to be fun_, he thought.

The other guys outside heard muffled screams and yells and cursing."I wonder where she learned all those words?"Tasuki asked curiously at Tamahome."Don't look at me!"he said waving his hands.The door flung open and a disheveled Nuriko presented a blushing young woman."That was the dirty brat?"Tasuki said falling over."What did you say?!!"Kimiko and Nuriko said in unison and hit Tasuki in the jaw.He flew across the room and landed through a table."Soummm how does it look?"Nuriko asked proudly."Kimi-chan you look great."Tamahome said proudly while glaring at the other guys, including Tasuki, who had sneaked back into the group, with a don't-try-anything kind of look.Miaka came out of the room looking slightly disheveled too."You don't know what hell it was getting her to put on the dress.But if she looks good in this simple dress I wonder what she'd look like in one of the palace's dresses."She said thoughtfully."THE PALACE?!You know the emperor?!"she asked incredulously."Well actually he's—"Miaka said, but Hotohori motioned for her to be quiet."Umm so you guys are all niichan's friends?"Kimiko said uncertainly as she glanced around the seemingly unlikely friends."No we're—"Chiriko said but Tamahome jumped in."Yeah we're all friends."He said.The rest of the seishi looked at him questioningly."Umm hey how do you feel.I healed you this morning."Mitsukake asked, trying to break the tension."Uhhh Fine thanks."Kimiko said."That's good."He said a bit awkwardly."Hey niichan where's my necklace and ring?"Kimiko asked worriedly as she reached for her neck and found nothing there."O it's in my room.Hold on I'll get it."Tamahome said.Kimiko followed him."Here it is."He said holding it up.He turned around and sweatdropped as he found her digging through his clothes."Ano Kimi-chan."He said.Suddenly the necklace and the ring were grabbed out of his hand and he was shoved out the door."Hold on niichan I gonna change."Kimiko called.She came out.The pants and shirt were a little too big and hanged a little off her shoulder but she looked comfortable."Umm kimi-chan I was wondering where did you get that ring?"Tamahome asked curiously."Uhhh my friend Na-chan gave it to me."Kimiko said blushing a bit.Tamahome noticed the blush and wondered who this Na-chan was."Niichan I think I'll take a walk in outside.I feel so cooped up in here."Kimiko said, already hurrying to the entrance."Ok.But don't stay out too late."Tamahome called after her.

The rest of the seishi looked at Tamahome curiously as he stepped into the dining room where they were all eating."Why didn't you let her know that we were suzaku seishi no da?"Chichiri asked."Well she left before I knew I was going to be a seishi and I think it would be too much of a shock to her, plus there's also the fact that if she knows we're seishi and finds out Nakago killed our family she'd go after him by herself.You guys don't know her angriness like I do, she gets reckless."Tamahome explained."Ahh souka that's why you didn't want us to tell her about your family."Tasuki said."Yeah."Tamahome replied."Umm I'm guessing Miaka is done eating."Tamahome said sweatdropping, while examining the previously full table of food to be almost empty.The seishi sweatdropped at the little bits of food that were left and immediately began fighting over them."Ok so what do you guys want to do tomorrow no da?"Chichiri asked."I think we should go back to Konan and see how the affairs of the kingdom are going."Hotohori said."Umm if Hotohori wants then that's fine with me."Miaka said."Ok then we'll go to Konan tomorrow."Chichiri said.Suddenly, Kimiko burst into the door with a bunch of guys on her trail."Come back here you little bitch and give us our money!"They yelled.Kimiko ran in and hid behind Tamahome."What do you guys want?"Tamahome said warily."This girl took our money."The guy said angrily stepping towards Kimiko.Hotohori, Nuriko, and Tasuki moved to stand in his path.Tamahome looked reproachfully at Kimiko."What???I didn't steal it.I just played some poker with them and used some of the tricks you taught me niichan."Kimiko protested."Didn't I ever tell you Kimi-chan never to cheat unless you are sure you can get away with it."Tamahome sighed.All the seishi looked at him."I-I mean I told you never to cheat."Tamahome said correcting himself."Ha so she was cheating.Give us our money."The men demanded."Kimiko just give them their money."Nuriko said.Him, Hotohori, and Tasuki had moved out of the way upon hearing what Kimiko did."NO!Hey alright how about this I'll fight all of you and if I win then I give you the money."She said starting towards the door.The men backed out until they were on the street."Ok now hajime."She yelled and launched herself at the nearest one.The seishi tried to see the fight but could only see a cloud of dust.The dust cleared and there Kimiko was, sitting on top of 5 tied up men and grinning, while tossing a heavy money bag into the air and catching it."Not very hard."She said jumping off of them."So let's get some sleep ok."She said winking at them.The seishi still dumbfounded that she had beaten 5 men so easily, followed her in.

Kimiko woke up to a loud shriek and jumped out of bed.She ran towards the shriek and saw a figure carrying a struggling Miaka off.She ran after the figure but lost him in the woods."What happened?"Nuriko asked.Kimiko bent down to pick up a piece of paper off the ground.It read, _If you want your miko back then come to the old castle on the east side of town_."Miko?They have gotta be kidding.Miaka a miko.They must be crazy or something."Kimiko said laughing.The other seishi looked serious."Lets go"Tamahomeo ordered.Kimiko stopped laughing and ran after the seishi."Hey! Wait up!"

I know kinda short.But seriously.If you guys actually do like my fics then please review cuz I didn't get n e reviews except for steph who was just playing around and didn't even read the thing.I mean I welcome flames too.If it does suck then tell me, "YOU SUCK YOU'RE A CRAPPY WRITER or sumtin like that if it really is like that.I know nothing special about the story rite now.Just an average FY plot.But I haven't read any stories with Tamahome having a sister so I know that's new at least new for me.And I don't want to spoil it but I have something special in mind that you'll never guess what at least I don't think you will.So please review even if it is a flame, because like hits and stuff is disabled so I don't even know if people are reading .


	3. Lost and Found 3

YEAH

YEAH!! I got 2 reviews.^_^*does a little happy dancewell n e ways here's the next part.Now lets chant "I hope our varsity wins state I hope our varsity wins state"j/kI can't believe this I got another 72 in algebra -_-and a 73 I geometry. I hate math.And it sucks more when they make you take 2 math classes.O and I was going to make it miaka/tamahome fiction n e ways.well n e ways here's the next part.Standard disclaimers apply blah blah blaho yeah and sorry about the spelling mistakes and everything.I barely have enough time to write let alone edit.

The suzaku seishi ran towards the castle.As they approached the beautiful castle they saw no one there."Hey guys are you sure this is the right place I mean no one is here."Kimiko said, breathing heavily."Welcome Suzaku seishi.I see you came for your miko."Soi said, appearing before them suddenly."This must be one of Tomo's illusions, since Soi doesn't have the power to teleport or appear."Tamahome shouted to the rest of the group."How very observant."Soi said laughing slightly. "Though I don't think you'll get through this illusion alive, with your miko."She said as she disappeared."We have to be extra careful since this is all illusion."Tamahome said turning around."Kimiko I want you to stay here."he said as he turned towards his sister."NANI?!Where'd she go?!"he yelled as he saw that his sister had disappeared somewhere."O great now we have to look for the brat and Miaka and make sure both of them don't get hurt."Tasuki muttered."Chichiri do you think we should split up or go in one group."Hotohori asked the older seishi. "Umm I think we should split into 2 groups no da.Me, Hotohori, Nuriko, and Chiriko will go in one group, and Tasuki, Tamahome, and Mitsukake in the other group no da."He said thoughtfully."Hai."The seishi complied.

Kimiko walked through the corridors of the old castle curiously."Hmm lets see if I can locate Miaka's chi.Though she has a weak chi compared to the seishi she should be ok to find."She said to herself.It was strange.She could see the illusion but also strangely enough she could distinguish between what was real and what was illusion.The lustrous floor seemed to have rugs on them but she could see and feel the rough stone.Finally she found Miaka's chi and started walking towards it.

"I think we should kill the girl that was with the seishi, right now."Tomo said to Soi."Well Nakago-sama didn't put you in charge here, he put me in charge.I think we should turn the seishi against that girl."Soi said, stroking her chin."How?"Tomo asked curiously."Well you could cover me with an illusion and I'll pretend to be her.And if it doesn't work, we'll just act like I was her always and was just trying to kill them, then when they find her they'll try and kill her.""But Soi, why don't we just kill them all right now."Tomo whined."Because it's not as fun.If they kill her and we show them that she was actually good then think of how sad and distressed they'll be.Plus if my first plan works then I get to kill them all with my bare hands and Nakago-sama will be so happy."Soi said, grinning."Why do you get all the fun."Tomo muttered."What was that?!"Soi yelled, zapping him with a lightning bolt."Nothing."Tomo replied, a little burned.

Chichiri and his group walked through the wide passages of the castle."Now where could Kimiko-san and Miaka be?"Hotohori wondered allowed."Chichiri, Hotohoritasukete."A weak voice called out from further down the passageway.The 4 seishi ran down the hall and saw Ashitare with Miboshi, standing over a frightened and beat up Kimiko."Kimiko-san!"Hotohori shouted as he rushed forward with his sword.Chichiri ran forward too, with Nuriko.Miboshi and Ashitare looked up, surprised at seeing the 4 seishi, and ran away."Kimiko-san daijoubu no da?"Chichiri asked as he gently picked her up to inspect her wounds."Well actually yes"Kimiko said as she suddenly pulled a knife out and slashed at Chichiri.Chichiri backed away quickly, but the knife cut through his sleeve and cut his arm.The cut started to bleed, but it was shallow, thanks to the blue haired man's reflexes."Kimiko what's wrong."Hothori asked, holding the deity sword in front of him and the rest of the seishi.Chichiri concentrated for a moment and shouted, "It's not Kimiko, it's Soi.""You are all too tenderhearted.Rushing to save little Kimiko in trouble, and couldn't even tell the difference in our chi's.You're pathetic."Soi sneered."Soi through a lightning bolt at Nuriko but Hotohori blocked it with his sword and hurled it back at her.Soi dodged it but barely."O shit I miscalculated the fact that you had that sword."She cursed.Nuriko made an attempt to punch Soi, but as he ran at her his feet gave way underneath him.Chiriko caught him just in time."Hehe.This castle is rotted away.I'd be careful about where you step." Soi said as she disappeared.

"Nice one Soi.You blew it big time.If you had waited a little bit you could have gotten all of them."Tomo sneered."Well if u remember, as much as I am good at concealing my chi, they have that magician with them, and he'd be hard to fool so I had to act quick before he could sense the difference."Soi said, a bit miffed at losing."But this other group probably won't have the brains to try and sense my chi.Besides if I lose this time, at least I can turn them against one of their own friends, though I don't know why they would have some regular girl with them anyways considering how softhearted they are about people getting hurt.O and I think I'll take Miboshi and Ashitare with me just in case.You umm just stay here and make sure your illusion isi perfect."She said as she moved towards Tamahome's group."Bitch."Tomo muttered under his breath, and was suddenly struck by a bolt of lightning."I heard that."Soi called over her shoulder.

"Tasukete minna"a voice called out from the empty halls.Tamahome's ears perked up and he started to run towards the voice."Kimi-chan!"He yelled.Tasuki and Mitsukake ran after the worried brother.The 3 seishi skidded to a halt as they came face to face with Ashitare, Miboshi, and Kimiko."Kimiko come here.They're very dangerous."Tamahome said in a low voice."Why should I come over there.You are really stupid.You actually thought I was, what was that again?Kimi-chan?"Soi said with a laugh."Actually it's always been me.You guys were so easy to fool."Soi continued, and the illusion around her shimmered and left."Soi?!"Tasuki shouted."Yup."She said grinning."Wait till you see what I did with your miko."Soi said, still grinning.An aura started to build around Tamahome and his ogre sign started to glow."WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIAKA?!" he asked angrily.Soi seemed taken aback by his sudden growth in power."You should see her.If you beat us you can see her, though I don't think you want too."She sneered."Tamahome's power kept growing and parts of the wall around him were starting to shake and break off."Tamahome go after Soi I'll take Ashitare."Tasuki yelled."But what about Chiriko and Miboshi?"Tamahome called over his shoulder."I'll think of something, but now just fight."Tasuki shouted as he took his tessen out and fired it at Ashitare.Ashitare's fur caught on fire and he started rolling on the ground.Tamahome lashed out and kicked at Soi but she evaded it.Miboshi meanwhile, teleported over to Chiriko and tried to take over his body.Tasuki fired his tessen at Miboshi and the stream of fire coming at the seiryuu seishi distracted him and allowed Chiriko to tackle him.A well aimed kick from Chiriko made Miboshi's stick (I don't know what it's called.I was going to call it a rattle but thatsounds babyish.It's the thing he concentrates on when he does stuff.) fly out of his hands and dissapear into the floor.Chiriko and Miboshi grappled on the floor.Chiriko then shoved Miboshi to where his stick had rolled and Miboshi disappeared."Hey kid where'd the bald guy go?"Tasuki asked, holding off Ashitare with his tessen."Well his stick disappeared in the floor right there, so naturally I calculated there to be a hole and—""Ok ok we get the point."Tasuki said, kicking Ashitare off of him, and flaming him with his tessen.He then jumped behind Ashitare and fired the tessen again."Kid get out of there."He yelled and a look of concentration appeared.A huge stream of fire came out of the tessen and straight at Ashitare.The flames, burning him and pushing him towards the same hole that Miboshi had fallen in.Tamahome finally landed another blow on Soi and she started to bleed at the mouth.Soi quickly assessed the situation and decided to make a run for it.She ran down the hallway and disappeared from sight.

"Hehe I see you lost again."Tomo snickered.Soi shoved him out of the way and watched the 2 shells that were focused on the seishi."Urusai."She said."Geez wait till I tell Nakago-sama how much you failed.I mean they only have 5 seishi that can actually fight, and we should have been able to take them on." Tomo said, pressing on.Suddenly he found himself dancing with little lightning bolts striking at his feet."Didn't I tell you to shut up already."Soireplied sharply.She returned to watching the seishi.They were getting closer to Miaka.

Kimiko found her way down to the dungeons where Miaka was being held.She picked the lock and the rusted old door and it swung open."Miaka" she called.She gasped at the sight in front of her.Miaka was chained to the wall with whip marks all over her, and unconscious.Kimiko quickly ran over and picked the locks and Miaka fell down."Kimi-chan?"Miaka asked groggily."Hai."Kimiko replied.She took off her coat and covered Miaka with it, knowing that it was chilly in the damp dungeon."It's ok Miaka, oniichan will find us and then Mitsukake will heal you."Kimiko said encouragingly."Arigatou Kimi-chan."Miaka said.The door burst open."Get your hands off of her Soi."Tamahome shouted."Huh?"Kimiko asked surprised."I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!"Tamahome shouted.He burst forward and caught Kimiko in the gut."Oniichan"she said weakly, falling to the ground."Don't oniichan me.You're not my sister!"he shouted and punched her in the stomach again.Kimiko flew across the room and crashed into the wall.The impact of her hit shattered the wall and debris fell on top of her covering herself up almost totally, except for a small pool of blood coming out.Chichiri and the others burst into the door."Tamahome!"Chichiri exclaimed looking at the broken wall in disbelief."What happened no da?"he asked incredulously."I just took care of a seiryuu seishi that's all.Now lets get Miaka out of here."Tamahome replied."Hai."They all replied and Nuriko picked up Miaka and they all left through the opening in the wall.

"Where's Kimiko-chan?"Chichiri asked worriedly as they neared their inn.Mitsukake had already healed Miaka's injuries on the way and she was now sleeping safely in Nurko's arms."There is no Kimiko.It was a illusion made up by Tomo."Tamahome said coldly."I should have known better than to hope that she was still alive.I mean there's only so long that a 6 yr old kid can survive by herself.Especially if she was a girl." Tamahome said without feeling."Six?She left when she was 6 years old?"The seishi asked incredulously."Yeah.And even if she still was alive this world is so big and it would be too much of a coincidence just to meet like that."Tamahome continued."Ano Tamahome.I think that really was Kimiko."Chichiri said."No it was Soi, Chichiri.We saw her drop the illusion."Tasuki said."Umm did you try to sense her ki?"Chichiri asked."Well no but--."Tasuki started."But nothing.Kimiko has a strange ki.It's stronger than an average person but not nearly as strong as a seishi's.Soi was trying to conceal her ki but when I did sense it I knew they were totally different."Chichiri explained.Tamahome's face paled."You guys go ahead I umm need to go check something out."He said."Wait Tamahome I'll go with you."Tasuki said."Nuriko, I'll carry Miaka the rest of the way.They might need your strength with some of the blocks."Mitsukake offered."Hai."Nuriko said, handing over Miaka and then running after the 2 guys.

Tamahome, Nuriko, and Tasuki arrived at the castle at the same time.This time the castle had no illusion and looked like a run down abandoned castle.Tamahome rushed over to the wall which had fallen on Kimiko and started to dig through it.Tasuki and Nuriko helped, but they found nothing."Ano Tamahome look here."Nuriko said pointing to a line of blood.There from the small pool of blood were some bloody footprints and a trail of blood leading away from the castle into the forest behind it."She's still alive!"He exclaimed gratefully. They followed the trail of blood until they reached the forest, then they couldn't follow it any longer.The blood had mixed in with the dirt and it was getting harder to tell the difference because it was getting darker."Let's come back in the morning."Nuriko said, pulling Tamahome away from the trail of blood."B-b-but she might be still in there and you don't know what will happen to her and –"he protested."Mah mah I 'm sure the brat will be fine."Tasuki said.The 2 seishi dragged the protesting brother back to the inn.

"Ne did you find kimi-oneechan?"Chiriko asked."Iie."Nuriko replied sadly."But we did find a trail of blood."He continued."Blood?"Chiriko asked, paling.Tamahome went into his room without a word."Tamahome?"Miaka asked, knocking on his door.She got no response.She opened the door and found him crying into his pillow."Tamahome"she cried worriedly and ran and hugged him.He turned around and cried onto her."I almost killed my sister today.She could have really died.I-I-I-I mean even a seishi could have been killed by that."He said sobbing into her shirt."A-a-and she's my last relative.I should've known it was her."He said crying."Tamahome it's ok.You didn't know.You were trying to protect me."Miaka said trying to soothe him.She rocked him back and forth till he fell asleep.The rain outside started pouring down just like his tears and didn't subside until morning.

A cold shivering figure walked into a bar.Water streamed down her face and her clothes were totally soaked, showing her curves off beautifully to every man in there.The oversized pants and shirt that she wore were torn and bloody.She went straight to the barkeeper."Do you have a-a-a first aid kit I can borrow."She asked with chattering teeth.The barkeeper, a kind hearted man nodded and pointed to a box on the other side of the room."Why don't you sit yourself by the fire and I'll give you a drink on the house, anything you want."He said kindly."Arigatou."She replied.As she passed the various tables loud whistles and hoots could be heard around the room.She took the first aid kit and ripped the bottom part of her pants off.The men stared at her.She glared back at them.Putting some cream and whatever else there was in the kit onto her wounds she used the part of her pants that she had ripped off as a bandage.One man swaggered over to her.His breath smelling strongly of ale."You want me to doctor you up?"he leered."Not if my life depended on it."she replied icily."Well why don't I show you your place wench."He said angrily and lifted her into the air.Men from all sides of the room started advancing.The bartender moved as if to stop it but some men moved to block his path and he stopped.The girl kicked the man in the groin and she landed on the ground on her feet, though clearly favoring her right leg."Teme!"he yelled and moved towards her.Several other men, obviously his buddies, moved with him.In the corner a young boy stood up angrily, but a blond man motioned for him to sit down.Clenching his hands he sat down.The girl beat at least 3 of the men unconscious but there were too many and soon she was being held.The man who had originally approached her came up and backhanded her."Who do you think you are?!"he said angrily."None of your business."She said in a icy voice.He backhanded her again."What's this?"he asked, eyeing the girl's necklace and ring.He ripped them off her neck."Give that back!"the girl cried frantically.The boy in the corner stood up again, and moved over to the man."Let her go."He said."Who do you think you are kid?"the man asked drunkenly."Someone you don't want to mess with."The boy replied in a steady tone.The girl looked worried."I don't need you helping me.These men might hurt you." She said worriedly."It's ok miss."The boy replied.The ryuessei (I'm sorry I don't know how to spell it) came out and started circling the men, cutting them."Why you little bastard."The first man said angrily but then was caught in the stomach by the flying object, which passed through him.He landed on the floor dead, the necklace and ring skidded to a halt in front of the boy's partner, the blond haired man.He stooped to pick the 2 objects up and froze, turning around to see the girl.He got up and shot a ki ball at the nearest man.He blasted all the remaining men until they all were laying on the floor dead."Give me back my things."The girl said stumbling forward.She moved to hit the blonde man but then collapsed on top of him."Nakago-sama why did you help?"the boy asked."Because I felt like it Suboshi.If you want we can bring her to our inn and get her a doctor."Nakago said as he exited the door.On the way he took a bag of money and placed it on the counter."This is for helping the girl."He said.The barkeeper looked in awe at the money and bowed."Hai."Suboshi picked the girl up and followed after Nakago.

** **


	4. 

Hey minna everyone surprised

Hey minna everyone surprised?Nakago saved Kimiko from those dudes.That was nice of him wasn't it.Here is the very unexpected turn of the story.Just read.If the story sucks sorta, I can't help it.I just got into another fight w/ parents and my brother who always takes their side, about going to china this summer -_-I specifically said that I wanted to go to the anime convention this year and YWC LAST YEAR!!!!And I kept reminding them all year.And did they listen?Noooooooo they just go on and plan this stupid china summer thing.I hate going to china.There probably isn't even a decent arcade n e where where I going.And then today I spilled coffee on one of my mangas.So today is not a good day.Actually that is what started the fight but o well.Well disclaimers apply etc etc.I don't want to lay all this stuff about my crappy life on all you guys.On with the story.O yeah and thanks for the comments I'll try to follow them.^_^.Well except for the talking part I don't like skipping lines for that.I did that in English I think last year and I wasn't as comfy with it.o and I know they might seem out of character but I haven't watched FY in like a year and my old age of 14 is beginning to show.^_^ jk.O and I just warning you the ages don't match up with the series.Cuz I don't exactly know how old they all are so I kinda changed it a bit.

Kimiko woke up and found herself in new clothes.It seemed that all her wounds were bandaged and she felt almost like her genki self.She cautiously opened her eyes and found the boy who had saved her the other day.The boy stirred and looked up sleepily."I see you're finally up."He said, yawning."What happened last night?"she asked.Her hand strayed to her neck unconsciously."Where's my necklace and ring?!"she yelled angrily."Nakago-sama has them."The boy said."By the way my name is Suboshi."He said, holding his hand out to her.She reached out to shake his hand."Watashi wa Kimiko."She said."Now where is this Nakago-sama?I want my stuff back and I want them now."She said, through clenched teeth."I'm right here."A blonde haired man walked into the tent."What do you want girl?"he asked in a monotone voice."I want my stuff back."She said, through clenched teeth."What if I don't want to give them back to you."He said matter of factly."Then I'll fight you for them."She said angrily."Ano Kimiko-san I don't think you want to fight him."Suboshi warned."Sure."Nakago replied, smirking slightly."Nakago-sama she's doesn't even have the powers of the seishi and she's injured and—" Suboshi protested."And nothing.She challenged me and you expect me to walk away from a challenge?"Nakago asked, raising an eyebrow.

Both contestants moved out of the tent into an open clearing.Nakago powered up.Kimiko's eyes widened, as a thought began to nag her but she couldn't quite place it."Take this you jerk."She yelled as she ran towards him and then jumped and aimed a kick at his chest.Nakago evaded it easily."Ahou."He said, firing a ki ball at her.Kimiko's eyes widened at the ki ball but quickly jumped out of the way and the tree behind her burst apart."What did you say?!"she said through clenched teeth, though now she was obviously being more careful and was assessing her opponent."I said Ahou!"Nakago said, taking the ring and necklace from his clothes and swinging them around on his finger."GIVE THAT BACK!"she yelled.Nakago's eyes widened as she began to focus her chi into a ball._Nani_?! He thought.A ki ball speedily sped towards him and nearly hit him as he ducked.Kimiko stood gasping and looking like she had practically drained all the energy in her, in that one ball.She grabbed the necklace and ring that had fallen from Nakago's hands as he ducked, and ran off.Nakago quickly sped after her."Stop!"he ordered.She kept running."Kimi-chan matte kudesai."He cried desperately as he saw her about to dissapear into the thick trees near the camp.She stopped suddenly and slowly turned around.The necklace and ring falling from her hand."Na-chan?"she asked uncertainedly in a halting voice."Hai."Nakago said as he reached her.A lone tear ran down her cheek as she flung herself into his embrace and cried."Na-chan, I missed you."She cried."Hai me too, Kimi-chan."Nakago said in an un common gentle voice.Suddenly she started pushing against him."Iie you're not Na-chan.You're just trying to trick me again."She shouted, struggling out of his embrace."Kimi-chan it's me."Nakago said soorthingly, trying to hold her still."Iie iie iie." She cried as she finally kept struggling."Kimi-chan?"Nakago asked shaking her."You're just trying to trick me again.This is all a trick!"she yelled."Nani?"Nakago asked confused."Tell your master that I won't fall for this trick again."She said angrily and ripped out of his arms, running off into the woods.

"Kimiko-san matte!"Suboshi called after her.He took off running after her and looked curiously at Nakago who was getting up."Nakago-sama ano who is she to you?"he asked curiously."None of your business."Nakago replied stonily.They ran for about half an hour, following her footprints.Finally they spotted her up ahead, resting on the ground."Kimi-chan."Nakago cried gratefully.There was no response from her."Kimiko-san?"Suboshi asked.Still no response.The two men hurried over to her and found that she had passed out and that some of her wounds had re-opened.Nakago sighed and picked her up."Let's bring her back.She probably passed out because of exhaustion."He said to Suboshi.Suboshi nodded and they carried the exhausted girl back to their camp.

Kimiko woke up the next day and found her in the same tent that she was in the day before._How did I get back here?_ She wondered to herself.The blonde man from yesterday walked in._The Na-chan imposter_, she thought angrily."Kimi-chan are you feeling ok?"he asked concernedly."I would be feeling better if you let me go."She replied bitingly."You can go if you want, Kimi-chan, but first I want to know who this guy who's after you is."Nakago said, pulling a chair out and sitting backwards on it, facing her."Don't act as if you don't know you bastard."Kimiko snarled."I really don't know.What do you want me to do to prove that I'm the real Na-chan."Nakago said sincerely."Well let's see your ki balls.Na-chan could do that.I saw it yesterday but everything's a bit hazy so it could have been a trick."She said, crossing her arms across her chest."Ok."Nakago said, as he produced a ball of chi in his hand.Kimiko looked and was going to poke it, but Nakago pulled his hand away."Remember what happened last time you did that, Kimi-chan."He said with a rare smile.

Flashback

"Na-chan Na-chan can I see your chi ball again?"an 8 year old Kimiko cried excitedly."Hai Hai Kimi-chan."A 16 year old Nakago said, producing a chi ball in his hand."Ne can I touch it?"Kimiko said excitedly, looking at the pretty blue ball of chi."Ano Kimi-chan it might hurt.I don't think you should—"He was cut off as she poked her finger at the ball and then flew back as the ball exploded.Kimiko started crying as her knee began to bleed from a scrape."Ne Kimi-chan daijoubu?"Nakago asked concernedly as he winced at a pain in his shoulder.He picked her up with his good arm and they walked towards the nearest village to get her some bandages for the knee.

End Flashback

"How did you know that?I never told your master about that."She said curiously."I told you.I'm the real Na-chan."Nakago said a bit exasperatedly."Suuurree that's what all the others have said but your perhaps the best one so far."She said rolling her eyes."Fine what do you want me to do that will get you to trust me."Nakago asked exasperatedly."Well there is one thing that your master doesn't know.If you can answer this then I'll believe that you're the real Na-chan."Kimiko said carefully."Then hurry up and ask."Nakago said impatiently."Fine.Ok when I found Na-chan he was hurt.Why was he hurt?"Kimiko said, watching Nakago carefully, and placing her finger tips on his forehead.Images and memories of the past flooded into Nakago's mind. 

A memory of a boy with blonde hair, hurt and lying in the rain.A little girl came up to him and dragged him underneath a canopy of trees to shade them from the rain.A group of cursing, stomping men passed by them."Where's that little brat."A man muttered."I think we should just go.It's impossible for him to live through the night especially in this weather."Another man said."Yeah let's go to that bar I saw earlier."A 3rd man said."Daijoubu?"the little girl asked.The boy nodded with a stony face, but the look on the girl's face showed that she could see through his stony facade.

Kimiko removed her fingers.The energy it took her to do any sort of magic drained a lot of her chi."You really are Na-chan?"she asked unbelievingly."Ok I believe you.None of the fakes have ever past the test.Well actually I never had to read their mind.I could always see the difference, just you, only you I couldn't see through."Kimiko said in a resigned voice."Ok so now that you believe me.Who is this master guy?"Nakago asked."Well he's not my master.Well he was kinda but not anymore."Kimiko said in a slightly frightened voice."Never mind that."She said brightly, putting on a cheerful tone."So what do you want to do?We're not just going to stay at this camp site forever ne?"she said smiling cheekily.Nakago had to smile back.Now this was the Kimi-chan he remembered.A happy go lucky genki hyperactive girl.

Kimiko kept smiling and walked quietly over to one side of the tent and let out a narusegawa type punch which sent the person on the other side sailing through the air, and landing with a pained oof."That teaches you to spy on people Su-kun."She said grinning, as hse poked her head outside of the tent flap."Su-kun?"he asked."Yeah.You're Su-kun and your Nakago-sama is Na-chan."She said."Do u mind the name?"she asked."No no of course not.It's just no one has ever called me that familiarly before."He stuttered."Well I guess I'm the first person."Kimiko called over her shoulder as she turned back into the tent.A minute later Nakago was shoved outside of the tent."Nakago-sama, you allow her to shove you around?"Suboshi, asked surprised."Well allow isn't quite the word."Nakago said, trying to avoid the question."This is funny.I've never seen anyone bully around you, Nakago-sama, and live."Suboshi said, laughing slightly.Nakago fired a small chi ball at him."Urusai."He said, before stalking off, leaving a stunned Suboshi behind him.

Half an hour later Kimiko stepped out of her tent wearing some of Suboshi's clothes spare clothes that had been left for her.Nakago's were way too big for her and she and Suboshi were about the same build.Her old clothes, that she took from Tamahome, were dirty and bloody so she needed new clothes.The sleeves hung past her hands but that was ok.It was still nicer material, plus nicer clothes than she used to wear when she lived on the streets.Suboshi was waiting near the horses and had everything packed up."Su-kun!"Kimiko yelled, waving at him.Suboshi waved back and walked towards her."Nakago-sama said to move out.He went ahead, and told me to bring you to meet up with him.He had some business to take care of."Suboshi reported."That baka why didn't he tell me.I would have come out sooner."Kimiko muttered as she started taking down her tent.Suboshi moved to help her and soon they had everything packed and folded and loaded."Ano Su-kun…"Kimiko asked."Hai?"Susohi replied."Ano where's my horse?"Kimiko asked.Suboshi sweatdropped."Gomen Gomen I forgot to go buy an extra one from that village.It totally slipped my mind when I went to get provisions."He said bowing his head over and over."It's ok."Kimiko said absent mindedly as she stared at the magnificent horse."Is this yours?"she asked."Hai.Me and aniki picked it out."Suboshi said proudly."He's beautiful."She said.The stallion pure white, was tall and graceful, with a pure white mane and the blackest eyes u can imagine.Suboshi swung himself ontop of the stallion and lent his hand down to Kimiko.Kimiko grabbed it and he pulled her up."So where we going Su-kun?""It's a surprise."He replied with twinking eyes.


	5. Lost and Found 5

Hey sorry this took so long

Hey sorry this took so long.Tho not as long as my gundam one.I had writers block for my gundam one but I gonna get the next chapter out soon.Just wanted to tell all you guys that I'll b away this summer an dunno if I have internet access so I don't know when I can get the next chapter out.But I'll b writing when I in china so don't fear I'll have them when I get back if I don't update in the next 2 months.Stupid Chinese summer school and math tutoring for all of summer.I dunno why I going to Chinese school I already am prob getting into Chinese 4 at the school I going to next year -_-.I'm starving cuz I have no lunch and I in detention and my hands are numb and I bored cuz we can't get on internet unless we want another detention.LWell n e ways enough ranting.On with the story and disclaimers blah blah u all know the drill.

"Su-kun come on tell me where we are going."Kimiko begged."Well ok fine.Nakago-sama didn't want me to tell you but he said we're going to your favorite place."Suboshi said."Nani?Where?!"she asked excitedly."We're going to the little village outside of Konan, that Nakago-sama said you liked a lot when you were little.Now's the time for the yearly carnival and he said that you always wanted to go there but he never had a chance to bring you."He said with a grin."SUGOII!!I remember that place!"she said excitedly. Practically bouncing off the horse."Hehe Nakago-sama said u'd like it.""Ne Su-kun.Quit calling him Nakago-sama I think it's going to his brain."She said."Ano Kimiko-san—"Suboshi started."Suuuuuu-----kkuuuunnnnndidn't I tell you to call me Kimi-chan."She said exasperatedly."And call him Na-chan.I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you."She said."Demo--.""No buts!This whole Nakago-sama thing is going to his head.Imean what has he done for you that you have to call him that."She asked.Suboshi thought for a moment."Well nothing demo everyone calls him that."He said."And that's exactly why we have to stop this nonsense."She said importantly."Demo Nakago-sama he--."Suboshi said in a pleading voice."There's that Nakago-sama thing again.I'm going to put a stop to all this."She said as she reached over Suboshia dn grabbed the reins, she kicked her heels lightly on the horse's flank and they sped to the village.Suboshi just hung on to the horse's mane, as the horse galloped.

Kimiko pulled back the reigns as they neared the village.It had taken almost the whole day to get there.She swung off the stallion as Suboshi fell off without her arms supporting his sleeping form.His eyes turned all swirly as he hit the ground."Itaii!"he said as he rubbed his back, which had hit the ground first."So where do we go first?Where do we go first?"she asked excitedly as she looked around.The village was larger than most villages and even had a carnival every year which was held on the day that the village was founded.It was almost as big as a city but not quite.The many streets held lots of vendors and lanterns lit up the darkness."Ano Kimiko-san I mean Kimi-chan it's all dark and most of the shops are closed."Suboshi said with a sweatdrop.Kimiko turned around."You remembered to call me Kimi-chan!"she said, giving him a big hug.Suboshi melted in her arms and he wondered why Yui couldn't be like Kimiko.Someone coughed behind him.The two split apart blushing a bit."Sorry to interrupt but—"the voice said.Kimiko turned around."Na-chan you're here!"she said giving him a big hug too.Nakago's face reddened a little but he pushed her away gently."Hai.Now let's get you inside the inn over there before you freeze."He said, noticing her rubbing her arms in order to keep them warm."Hai hai."She said."Suboshi go put the horses up and then come inside."He said."Hai Nakago-sama."He said.Kimiko kicked him. "I mean N-n-n-na-chan."He stuttered.He ducked behind Kimiko, expecting a chi ball to come his way."What did you say!"Nakago asked enraged.

"Na-chan I told him to say it.This sama stuff is going to your head I can tell."Kimiko said."Kimi-chan I can't have my subordinates call me something like that.What will other people think?"he said in an angry voice.Kimiko looked hurt."Fine NA-KA-GO-SA-MA."She said, stressing each syllable.She stomped over to the inn in a huff."Kimi-chan wait up!"He called after her."Don't call me that again.This time I'll forgive you because she'd kill me if I hurt you but watch out next time."He growled to Suboshi."Hai Nakago-samaI didn't want to demo—"Suboshi said but didn't finish, as Nakago hurried after Kimiko.He shivered a bit as a gust of wind blew through the air."Why do I always have to be like a slave."He grumbled as he stuck his horse and Nakago's in the stable.He entered the inn and heard a huge argument going on inside.He saw Kimiko and Nakago yelling at each other."Give me the farthest room away from his!I don't want an adjoining room."She yelled to the innkeeper."No!You're using the room I got for you and that's final."Nakago said in an equally loud voice.The poor innkeeper looked like he wanted to crawl under the counter."I don't want to and you can't make me.I'd rather sleep in the cold than sleep anywhere near you.You arrogant, pompous—"she stopped as she saw Suboshi walk over to them."Su-kun tell him onegai."She said turning puppy eyes onto him and hanging onto his arm.Suboshi looked over in Nakago's direction, where dangerous eyes were pointed at the two."I think you should listen to Nakago-sama."He said."There you go again with the Nakago-sama."She said exasperatedly throwing her hands into the air."Fine you're all against me.I'll find somewhere else to stay."She said storming out."Good.Don't come crawling back here when you don't find n e where."Nakago shouted as he stormed up to his room.He tossed a key towards Suboshi, "You can have Kimi-chan's room.That girl is hopeless.Hasn't changed much in all these years."He said irritatedly.Suboshi looked helplessly at the two storming in opposite directions.

Kimiko wandered around the village, aimlessly as she realized she didn't have any money other than a little that she'd won off a poker game before but it wasn't enough to cover her for a couple of nights.She saw a bar, with some guys playing poker._Hey I can probably win a few games grab the money and then go rent a room_.She thought.She walked into the bar and all the men turned and looked at her.It occurred to her that the only other girls in this place were the waitresses in their slutty outfits and the scantily clad girls on stage who were dancing very seductively._I don't have a choice I need the money_, she said to herself.She walked over to the poker table and sat down."Deal me in."she said.The men looked at her doubtfully but dealt her a hand."I raise you 200."She said.The men matched her and she kept raising.Three of the men folded and there was one left."Your bluffing."He sneered."O am I."She said mocking him."Let's just see now."She said laying her hand on the table."A-a-a royal flush?!"how'd you get that.He gawked as he laid down a straight in diamonds.Kimiko grinned and gathered her money."Hey why don't you play a hand for me."A man asked, grabbing her arm."Sorry but I don't want to play anymore."She said."No I said u're going to play for me."He said grabbing her arm and setting her down at the table."Leave her alone."A voice said from the side of the room."Tasuki!"she said, grateful that he was here."Genrou.Gomen I didn't know this was your girl."The man apologized as he let her go.Kimiko walked over to Tasuki."I didn't need your help you know.I could have taken him on."She said as she sat down."So you going to pay me for saving you."He said giving her a fanged grin as he eyed her money."Iie.But I will pay for your drinks."She said."Good enough for me."He laughed."Bartender get me two of those specials that I just had."Tasuki called.

Three hours and several "specials" later, Kimiko was feeling drowsy."I think that's enough Kimiko."Tasuki said as he brought her to her feet."No no I want more."She said as she swatted at him."Girls, can't even hold their alcohol."Tasuki muttered as he put one of her arms around his neck.A lot of the men whistled at him as he brought her out."Good thinking Genrou.Get her nice and drunk and then have your way with her."one man called out."Don't get any ideas, she's my friend's little sister."He said."Suuurrree.A beauty like that, I'd take her if I could."Another man said."Yeah and she's got an attitude to go with that."Tasuki replied dryly. Several of the men left."Alright let's get you to an inn.I guess I'll have to take care of you, since you don't seem like you can take care of yourself."He muttered."Hijfdskjfdkjs."She mumbled incoherently.Tasuki sighed, as he brought her into an inn."Hey I need 2 rooms."He said, at the innkeeper.The innkeeper's eyes widened slightly as he saw them but he said nothing."Gomen I only have 1 room available for the night."He said."Fine I'll take that room."Tasuki said."Hai,I'll show you to your room."He said as he led Tasuki up the stairs.Tasuki picked Kimiko up in his arms, and was surprised to see that she fit perfectly in his arms, especially as her head snuggled against his chest in an effort to be warm."So much trouble."He grumbled to no one in particular, as he entered the room and set her on the bed.

"Where is she?!She doesn't have any money."Nakago asked pacing up and down in his room.Suboshi sat on the bed, watching him walk back and forth."Kimi-chan is very strong willed if she said she doesn't want to be near you then she probably won't."he said."What did you call her?"Nakago asked dangerously.'Kimi-chan.She told me she doesn't like Kimiko-san."Suboshi said."Suboshi I'm just warning you don't get to close to her.If you get my drift."Nakago said with a glint in his eye.For some reason Suboshi felt scared of that, but he also had the courage to say, "Iie.She is very nice, and she wants to be close friends, the only friend I ever had was aniki."He said."If it's just friends then fine."Nakago said."Suboshi I want you to go find her."he ordered."Don't you want to find her?"Suboshi asked."Yes but I told her that I didn't care."Nakago said as though he were explaining to a child._Hmpphh his pride is more important than Kimi-chan_.Suboshi thought."Hai."He said as he walked out the door.He went down the stairs."Hey kid are you looking for that girl that was with you earlier."The innkeeper said, as he saw Suboshi."Hai, did she come back?"he asked, happy that he wouldn't have to go out into the cold."Yeah she came in with another man and they got a room."The innkeeper said."I just wanted to tell you, because she looked pretty drunk, and I don't want that man to take advantage of her."the innkeeper said in a low voice.Suboshi's eyes darkened at the news."Hai which room?"he asked in a dangerous voice."The first one above the stairs."He said.Suboshi tossed him a few coins and went to find Nakago.

"Where am I?"Kimiko said groggily as she woke up.She had a major headache and her stomach hurt and she felt like barfing."I see you finally woke up."Tasuki said."You've been out cold for the last hour or two.Here drink this."He said handing her a cup of vile looking liquid."Don't ask what it is, but it'll get rid of your hangover."He said.Kimiko took the cup gratefully but grimaced as she saw the green goo inside.She pinched her nose and took it in one gulp."Yucck!!That was as gross as it looked."She said, making a face.Tasuki laughed."Tasuki why are you half naked?!"she said as her eyes came into focus."Because you spilled beer all over my shirt earlier baka."He said, hitting her on the head softly."Itaii!", she cried."Oops that must've been where you hit your head earlier."Tasuki said with a small grin."Baka."Kimiko pouted."I'll just take this."He said, taking the sheet off her and laying it on the ground."It's cold!"Kimiko protested."The innkeeper had no extras he said everything was taken.But I guess you can have this."Tasuki said, as he gave her back the blanket.He laid down on the floor."Ano Tasuki if you want you can sleep in the bed."Kimiko said, blushing a bit."Are you kidding!Tamahome would kill me.Not to mention what other people would think.Kimiko's eyes darkened at the name of her brother but then turned regular again."Baka we're already sharing a room.People already think we're sleeping together.Plus it's not like anyone else is coming in here and you'll freeze to death on the floor."She said, getting out of the bed and pulling him onto it."Just no funny stuff."She warned.

"As if I would want a brat like you."Tasuki muttered."Nani?!"Kimiko said, turning angry.Suddenly her face turned calm again."What are you planning?"Tasuki asked suspiciously."Nothing."She said innocently, as she trailed a finger over his bare chest."I just think you'll change your mind about me soon."She said, fluttering her eyes.Tasuki looked at her in surprise."Huh?"he asked incredulously.Her finger trailed down from his chest to his stomach where she made little swirls.Tasuki inhaled sharply at her touch."Baka!"she said hitting him in the stomach hard.Tasuki clutched his stomach in pain."Did you really think I'd do something like that?!"she said laughing."Seductive little bitch."He muttered."What did you call me?!"she asked."Nothing."He said innocently.Suddenly he grabbed her arms and pinned them on top of her head.He rolled ontop of her."Tasuki w-w-what are you doing?"Kimiko asked as she tried to break his hold."Nothing."He said innocently, as he used his free hand to tickle her.Kimiko started laughing hard."I see you're ticklish."He said smiling."Stop stop onegai."She gasped out between laughs.Tears started trickling down her cheek from laughing too hard."I finally got you to cry too."Tasuki said triumphantly.

Suddenly the door blew open, and Nakago and Suboshi stood in the doorway."Nakago?!"Tasuki cried in surprise as he dove for his tessen.He grabbed it and stood protectively in front of Kimiko."Didn't the lady tell you to stop."Nakago said with eyes flashing.A chi ball came flashing towards Tasuki, who couldn't avoid it at such close range, and if he moved Kimiko would have gotten hit.He stood and took the attack.Everything seemed to turn blurry as he was knocked back onto the bed on top of Kimiko.He could vaguely hear her saying something, and saw her standing in front of him, another chi-ball coming."No!Kimiko get out of the way."He cried hoarsely, and tried to get up. He saw the chi ball hit her and she flew back into the wall.Then he blacked out.

Kimiko had seen Nakago when he first blew the door wide open.She'd never seen such a wild look in his eyes before.She saw Tasuki get his tessen and come back in front of her to protect her.She tried to tell Nakago it wasn't what he thought it was, but he had fired the chi ball already.Tasuki had flown back into her and knocked the breath out of her."Na-chan stop!"she cried desperately, but he was already aiming another chi-ball at Tasuki.Quickly she got up in front of Tasuki and focused her energy into a shield.The chi ball hit her and the shield worked, but the force of the ki-ball made her fly into the wall.She saw stars and saw Suboshi aiming his ryuseisui at Tasuki who was making an effort to get up and protect her.She knew she wouldn't be able to get in front of him fast enough so she got right behind him, so if the ryuseisui went through him it would hit her.Suboshi saw this and pulled it back right before it hit Tasuki.Tasuki went limp in Kimiko's arms and she laid him on the bed gently."Get away from him Kimiko."Nakago said in a low voice.Kimiko winced, he only called her by her full name when he was disappointed in her or when he was very serious and she had to obey."Demo Na-chan it's not what you think.He wasn't doing anything we were just having fun."She protested."It didn't look that way too me.I heard you tell him to stop and he wouldn't."Nakago said in an even voice."Suboshi get rid of him."He ordered."With please Nakago-sama."Suboshi said with a killer glint in his eyes.

Kimiko got up quickly and stood over Tasuki's unconscious form."Iie.You'll have to kill me first.He's my friend."She said."You'd go against me for this runt."Nakago said incredulously."He's my friend, and he helped me earlier today.All he was doing was tickling me."She said matter of factly."He's still my enemy."Nakago said."What did he do to you to make you hate him?"she said."Nothing but—""Nothing!"she said."I don't have to explain my actions now get over here."Nakago ordered."I'm not one of your minions that you can order around."Kimiko said standing her ground."I'm doing this because it's right.You have no right to kill him if he didn't do anything.All he did was help me.Is that a crime?"she asked."No but—"Nakago said."no buts."Kimiko said cutting him off."Fine if you come with us, we won't harm him anymore."Nakago sighed._A perfect time to kill a suzaku seishi and he turns out to be Kimiko's friend.I wonder if she's friends with the others.That would pose a problem.But she did say that he helped her earlier, so maybe that's when she met him_.Nakago thought.

"Hai Na-chan."Kimiko said happily.She left with Suboshi and Nakago, turning around one last time to look at Tasuki.He seemed to be peaceful except for a few bruises here and there._He's a lot cuter when he's asleep then when he has his mouth open_.She thought with a giggle.Nakago turned around suspiciously. "What are you giggling about?""Nothing Na-chan."She said."Well we have to get some sleep if we're going to the carnival tomorrow."Nakago said in a softer voice."Hai!"she said,"Demo where am I sleeping."She asked."In the room that I got you before."He replied.It seemed to trigger her memory of their argument before."Iie I don't want too.I said I wasn't and I not."She said standing still in the middle of the hall."But Kimiko Suboshi WANTS to call me Nakago-sama.He'll feel uncomfortable to call me Na-chan."Nakago said in a patient voice."Honto?"she said eyeing Nakago and Suboshi suspiciously."Hai."Suboshi said."Fine, but just this time I'll forgive you."She said as she walked into her room."Women."Nakago said."I don't think she's like all women Nakago-sama.I think it's just a Kimiko thing."Suboshi said with a laugh.Nakago had to grin."You're probably right."He said, as he walked into the room they were now sharing.Suboshi contemplated on the last few days.Nakago had been a lot more light hearted than usual and actually acted like a normal human being with emotions, and not a perfect robot._Maybe Kimi-chan can help him change_.Suboshi thought.


	6. lost and found 6

Sorry for taking so long

Sorry for taking so long.I can only go on the internet every so often here but I can't submit.But I writing stories here too.It's sooooooo boring, I never thought you could have too much free time but you can.This town's boring, I have no friends, people watch soap operas for fun not that I have anything against soap operas but after watching every single day it kinda gets to u.I went to play go carts for the first time a couple days ago.It was sooo fun all that power you feel when you're behind the wheel, maybe it's just b/c I never driven before but n e ways I dragged my mom on and I out lapped her like 2wice ^____^.And I got some new comics but they're not as good as Taiwan or HK comics.They're tiny and not very clear.But all the china mangas are like that.O well easier to bring back home.And then I can never go back to Vancouver cuz everyone's gonna laugh at me.My mom single handedly ruined my life there.I was saying that I wished I had chef Boyardee and Doritos and stuff here cuz I sick of Chinese food and my mom told her friend to bring some when she comes up, so now everyone knows and they all gonna make fun of me I know it.O and gomen for so many errors in my last story.I was just looking over it and I found all these words like pleasure I put please and all this stuff.I hope you could understand it honto gomen.Well sorry to bore u with my boring life soooo standard disclaimers blah blah blah.And now you can read the story^_^

"Kimi-chan wake up."Suboshi said, shaking her slightly.Kimiko mumbled something and turned over."Kimi-chan get up."Suboshi said again, shaking her harder.Kimi-chan opened her eyes sleepily,"Lemme sleep."She slurred as she closed her eyes again and buried into the sheets.Suboshi sighed and threw off the covers.Kimiko immediately curled into a little ball, trying to warm herself."Whadya do that for!"she said irritatedly."Fine fine I'm up."She grumbled as she stood up and stretched.Suboshi smiled slightly as she rubbed her eyes and walked to her clothes._Kimi-chan is so kawaii when she's sleeping and when she's just gotten up too, with her eyes all sleepy_.He thought."Ano Su-kun I gotta change."Kimiko said, pointing to the door.Suboshi blushed slightly and walked out the door."What am I thinking?I love Yui-sama."He said to himself."Suboshi, I'm going to take care of some business I have here, why don't you and Kimi-chan go to the festival and play, I'll find you guys later."Nakago said, tossing Suboshi a pouch of money."If Kimi-chan wants anything get it for her."Nakago said over his shoulder."Hai Nakago-sama."Suboshi said.Kimiko came out of her room and saw Suboshi standing by her door."Nakago-sama said for me to bring you to the carnival, while he takes care of some business he said he'll meet up with us later."Suboshi said."Aiiii yahhh Na-chan is so weird and so Arghhh .I mean why would he want to do business opposed to fun.This is the way it was when we were little he would always go off in the middle of a game to do something."Kimiko said expaseratedly."Well he is an important man--."Suboshi started.Kimiko held up a hand."I don't wanna here about it.I'm gonna have a talk with him about the concept of F–U-N fun."she said crossing her arms seriously.Suboshi let out a laugh."What's with the laugh?"she protested."Nothing you just looked so funny saying all that stuff."Suboshi said."Whatever.Let's go now!"she said excitedly as she dragged Suboshi down to the streets.

"Waahhh sugoii!Look at this!"she said pointing at an exquisite glass bird in the window of a shop.Suboshi looked over to where she was but she'd already hurried to the next shop"Sugooiiii."She said pointing at another item, flitting from shop to shop."Ne Suboshi can we go to see the rides at the carnival."She asked tugging on his arm.Suboshi almost fell over, the boxes and bags in his arms coming dangerously close to falling."Hai hai, but what are we going to about all this stuff?"he asked."Ummmm send it back to inn, and I'll meet you at that fruit stand over there."Kimiko said."Really, you're not going to be late or trick me?"Suboshi asked suspiciously.Kimiko stuck her pinky out."I promise."She said."Suboshi struggled to grab her pinky but the bags in his hands got in the way."Fine, you better be there when I come back."He grumbled as he struggled to go all the way back to the inn, carrying all the stuff.Kimiko waved after him,"Come back soon!"she called.She flipped her hair over her shoulder and skipped to the nearest stand.Suddenly four hands grabbed her into an ally, and held her."The boss will be so happy to see you again."A man with sour breath said, Kimiko turned her head at the smell, a sweet smelling cloth covered her nose and mouth and soon she lost consciousness.

Tasuki woke up with a throbbing headache.Images from last night flashed into his head.He sat straight up, sending a fresh new wave of pain through his head.He sat still until the pain subsided."Kimiko!"he called out desperately, hoping that she was still in the room.He touched the side of his head and felt dried blood.He went over to the basin and looked in the mirror.There was a nasty looking cut but it looked like it was healing fine.He washed off the blood and looked around the room.It was a mess, but no signs of Kimiko."Where'd the brat go."He muttered, but then remembered Nakago."No he wouldn't."he said to himself."Or would he?"he said, grabbing his tessen and running out the door.He had to tell the others, he winced as he thought what Tamahome's reaction would be.He'd found Kimiko but now Nakago had her.He shuddered at what the teal haired seishi would do."Hey you didn't pay!"the innkeeper yelled running after him.Tasuki just sped up.He had to tell the other seishi.

"Where is that baka?!"Tamahome said impatiently."Just because this village doesn't allow sake here, doesn't mean he can't live one day without drinking. He just haaadd to go to another village just to get a drink, and he's been gone for 3 days!"He said irritatedly."Tamahome."Miaka said touching his arm.Tamahome looked down at her and sighed, raking a hand through his hair,"Gomen, my temper has been short these days."He apologized."It's because you're worried about Kimi-chan aren't you."Miaka said softly."I'll go look for him no da."Chichiri said."No need,"Nuriko said pointing at a cloud of dust coming their way.Tasuki got off the horse and stumbled towards the group."Are you drunk or something?"Tamahome asked."N-n-no j-just tired.I s-stole the horse on my way back."Tasuki said breathing hard."What's wrong Tasuki?" Miaka asked, moving forward to help him."I found Kimiko."He said."But Nakago got her."Tasuki continued."What?!"Tamahome said rushing forward."How could you let him get her?!"he asked shaking Tasuki.Miaka saw the wound on his head as Tamahome shook him."Mituskake!"she called, as the doctor was already coming forward.He put a hand on Tasuki's head and the wound healed."What village!"Tamahome asked, continuing to shake him."I didn't have time to find out the village's name, but I know the way back."Tasuki said.Tamahome let go of Tasuki and looked at the others.They nodded."I'll get the horses."Nuriko said.

"So we have a deal Genji-san.Your mercenaries will go here and take care of the Kutou rebels hiding in that mountain.I'll meet you there."Nakago said, pointing to a place on the map."Hai, Nakago-sama.Now in terms of payment…"the man trailed off."Yes you'll receive half of your gold when your mercenaries reach that spot and the other half when we have gotten rid of the rebels."Nakago said."These rebels are the ones who are against you, because you killed the emperor right?"Genji asked."Yes, but that is none of your business"Nakago said.A guard from outside came into the room and whispered something in the man's ear.Nakago looked at the two of them coolly."Excuse me Nakago-sama, I have some uhh business to take care of.I would like working with you again in the future."Genji said holding out his hand.Nakago just looked at the hand disdainfully and got up."Hai."He replied.The man withdrew his hand and Nakago walked out of the room.He walked past a large bag that was being guarded by 2 men.He raised his eye at the sight but walked past without saying anything.

"Kimi-chan where are you?"Suboshi called out."Kimi-chan this isn't funny Nakago-sama is going to kill me!"He yelled."For what?"a deep voice from behind asked.Suboshi jumped in fright."Nakago-sama?"he asked hoping it wasn't him."What am I going to kill you for?"Nakago asked."Uhh ano that is umm Kimi-chan is missing."Suboshi said."What?!"Nakago asked."She was supposed to meet me here, and she's not here."He said sweating a little."Well let's split up and look for her."Nakago said returning to his normal face. "Hai."Suboshi said taking off, wanting to put distance between him and what probably was Nakago's anger though he was holding it in pretty well._I hope that Nakago-sama won't take it out on the locals_, he heard a crash from the direction he just left and winced, _too late_.

Kimiko awoke in a dark place.She felt around her and found that she was in a bag."Lemme out!"she yelled.She felt herself being lifted up and then the top of the bag opened and she came sprawling out and onto the ground."Hey!What was that for!"she said angrily."At least you had the sense to knock her out before she could blast you."A voice muttered.She turned around and saw Genji paying two men."Genji!"she said darkly."Ahh I see your up."He said coming over and grabbing her chin."Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't be able to escape me."He said.She moved her fist back to punch his sneering face but he snapped his fingers and she heard sounds from behind.A man came in carrying a struggling little girl.Kimiko tore out of Genji's grip and ran towards the little girl."Kimiko-neechan!"the girl said crying running towards Kimiko."Karin-chan."She said scooping the girl up in her arms.She examined the girl and found numerous bruises and cuts."What did you do to her!"she said angrily to Genji who was walking towards them."Well somebody had to be punished for your running away."He said shrugging his shoulders."Teme!"she yelled, wanting to punch his grinning face."Now now Kimiko-san who knows what could happen to her again if you used your powers on us."He said.Kimiko looked at his smiling face, it disgusted her.True, dozens of girls would fall over themselves over Genji's good looks but Kimiko knew what kind of person he was.He was a cold, calculating man who would do anything to get what he'd want."What do you want Genji!"she said biting each word."Do you even have to ask Kimiko-san."He said squatting next to her.She pulled the child in her arms tighter to her,"No way.You already know my answer."She said coldly.Genji raked a hand through his hair."I don't know why you don't like me.I treat you better than all the other girls around here, and it's not like I can't get any other girl."He said, as he snapped his fingers.Two men grabbed the little girl out of Kimiko's hands."Kimiko-neechan!"the little girl screamed.Kimiko made a reach for her, but the two men already shut the door.She ran to it, and banged on it, hearing Karin-chan crying for her.

"It's no use."Genji said walking over to her."If I even see you try to use your powers, that girl is as good as dead, and you know that I'll do what I say."He said, as he wrapped a hand around her waist.Kimiko stiffened.He took his arm away from her."Why are you the only girl here who defies me."He asked, as he sat on a chair and motioned for her to sit on a chair beside him.Kimiko cautiously walked over and sat down.She examined her surroundings, and found she was in a bedroom._Why didn't I notice this before_!She thought panicking.She couldn't use her powers because of the danger Karin-chan would be in._There's only one thing to do.I don't really want to but_—, her train of thought stopped as she felt Genji, grab her face and kiss her._Na-chancan you hear me tasukete_!She thought trying to reach him.

"Kimi-chan?"Nakago said turning around.He could have sworn he had heard her face.The voice came again._Na-chan, tasukete_!He heard in his head.He understood now.She was using her powers as esp._Where are you_?He thought._I'm with Gen_-, the voice stopped._Kimi-chan, Kimi-chan answer me_.He thought desperately."Nakago-sama!Did you find Kimi-chan?"Suboshi said running over to Nakago."Iie.But I heard her voice in my head.She said she's with Gen-something.Her voice stopped before she could finish."He said, coldly._Whoever is harming her, zettai urusenai_.He thought angrily, though his face showed nothing.

Kimiko brought her hand up to her face, touching what was going to be a bruise."What were you doing?"Genji asked angrily."N-n-nothing."She stuttered."Don't give me that b.s.You worked for me all those years, I know when you use your powers because your face takes on this concentrating expression."He said smacking her again."I wasn't doing anything Genji, really."She said a bit frightenedly.He threw her to the floor."Don't lie to me!"he yelled.The two men from before came into the room."Is something wrong Genji-sama?"they asked.Genji looked from Kimiko to the men."Yes there is.Bring the little girl in here."He said."What do you think you're going to do?!"Kimiko said.Karin-chan was brought in to the room.

Genji took a bottle out of his shirt and poured the contents down her throat."Karin-chan!"Kimiko said, running towards her.Genji tossed the bottle towards her."I think you know what this is.She only has 10 minutes to live"He said.Kimiko smelled the bottle, and her face held a shocked expression."Give me the antidote."She said, tears starting to come to her eyes."You know what I want."He said.Kimiko looked down toward the little girl."I'd make your decision fast, right now she has 5 minutes left."Genji said.She turned away."Ok."She said through clenched teeth.Genji smiled and nodded to the men."Take her out and give her the antidote.It's in the small bag over there."He said pointing."Iie.I want to see her take the antidote."Kimiko said."But then what's going to stop you from killing us and taking the girl."He said innocently."I give you my word."She said.Genji hesitated, but nodded."Ok.I accept your word."He said, striding over to the bag and pulling out a small bottle.He tossed one of the pills in there to Kimiko, and she gave it to Karin."Take her now, if anything weird seems to be happening in the room, don't hesitate to kill her."He said, closing the door after the men.He walked over to the bed and sat down."Kimiko-san you do remember your promise right?"he said, patting the side next to him.She walked over to him, her legs shaking.

Suboshi and Nakago walked out of the mayor's house.They'd asked him if there was anyone who's name started with Gen, and he had been rude up till Nakago started blasting apart his house, then he had been most cooperative."So there is no one that lives here, who's name starts with Gen"Suboshi said to Nakago.Nakago turned to him with cold eyes."That means we'll have to start by going through all the inns."Suboshi continued. Nakago said nothing.Suboshi tried to lighten the atmoshphere."So how did your meeting go today."He asked."It went fine, G—"he stopped as he realized something."Genji-san." He said to himself.He vaguely remembered a large bag being guarded."I know where she is."He said, running off."Nakago-sama matte."Suboshi said, running after him.

"Genji, I don't think—"she was cut off as he kissed her.She bit his lip.He got up, wiping the blood off."I don't think that was a good idea Kimiko-san."He said pinning her down."Remember our deal?Well it doesn't matter anyways.One word from me, and Karin-chan is dead."He said.He lifted up her shirt, and stared."Perfect."He breathed."Just like I imagined."He pinned her hands down with one hand and his other one went for her undergarment.The door blew open.Genji brought up one hand to shield himself from the splinters of wood.Genji looked at the figure in the doorway."Nakago-sama.You should have told my men to tell me you were here.I was just having some fun."He said."Get off her."Nakago said dangerously."Nakago-sama let me have him."Suboshi said, spinning his ryuseisui.Nakago held a hand in front of him."This one's mine."He said, as he took in Kimiko's bruised appearance and humiliated state.He held a hand up. "Kimi-chan get out of there."He said.Genji grabbed her and held her in front."I don't know what you're so angry about Nakago-sama, but what about our deal, it won't go through if you kill me."He said."I can find others like you, now let her go."Nakago said his chi flaring."Kimiko-san.Tell him to back off, our you know what will happen to Karin-chan."He said.Kimiko nodded."Karin-chan.You mean this little girl."Suboshi said moving aside.Karin poked her head out from behind him.Kimiko sighed a sigh of relief, and suddenly Genji was blown backwards.She ran over and hugged the little girl."Kimi-chan, you and the girl get out of here.I don't want you to watch this." Nakago said with a glint in his eye.Kimiko nodded and turned to leave."Kimiko-san.I really did like you."Genji said.Kimiko held Karin to her, covering her eyes with her body, and covering one ear as a loud blast and a tortured shriek came from the room.

"Suboshi I told you not to interfere."Nakago said, as they walked out the building to Kimiko."Gomen Nakago-sama.I wanted a piece of him too."Suboshi said, his ryuseisui still spinning.Karin gasped as she saw it covered in blood."Su-kun put that away or wash it off."Kimiko ordered as she covered Karin's eyes."Who's the kid?"Nakago asked, walking over."This is Karin-chan."She said uncovering Karin's eyes.Nakago kneeled down."I'm Nakago."He said."You can call him Nakago-niichan, and the other man over there, you call him Suboshi-niichan.Ok Karin-chan."Kimiko said."Demo, Kimiko-neechan didn't the other man call him Nakago-sama.Shouldn't I call him that too, like Genji-sama."Karin asked confused."Iie.You and me will be the first ones to call him without the sama ok."Kimiko said lightly, ruffling Karin's hair."Hai, Kimiko-neechan."She said."Nakago-niichan.Can I have a piggy back ride.You're so tall, and the only one who gives me them is Kimiko-neechan and she's a lot shorter than you."Karin said tugging on his arm."Hey!I'm not that much shorter."Kimiko protested.Nakago looked at Kimiko who's eyes said that if he didn't he'd be in big trouble."Hai."He said.Karin climbed onto his back."Wahh sugoii it's so high up here."She said excitedly."Can I get on your shoulders?"she asked.Nakago hesitated, but one stern look from Kimiko and he gave up."Hai."He said lifting her higher, onto his shoulders.He glared at Suboshi who was bent over from laughing to hard.He looked at Kimiko who was trying hard not to laugh.He sighed."Let's go Na-chan."Kimiko said smiling, and started walking towards the inn.Karin nodded enthusiastically."Hayaku hayaku, Nakago-niichan.Kimiko-neechan is way ahead of you.Let's beat her!"she said grasping his hair."Itai!"he said, as she yanked.He pulled her down from his shoulders."Don't do that again."He said sternly.Karin's eyes welled up with tears."Gomen!"she said, crying.Kimiko ran back towards them and chopped him on the head."Ne ne Karin-chan, he didn't mean it did he."She said looking purposefully at Nakago.He sighed, he didn't know why he always let her boss him around, even when they were little, she was usually the one telling him what they were going to do that day and everything, even though she was younger.He didn't say anything, but put Karin back on his shoulders.


	7. Lost and Found 7

If my writing isn't too good in this story gomen

If my writing isn't too good in this story gomen.I kinda in a sad mood b/c like I found out today that one of my internet frenz lied to me.I don't want to say n e more just in case she happens to read this.You guys prob think I weird.But I the kinda person who has to b accepted by everyone.I mean like I not frenz with everyone but they all are ok to me, they don't lie to me.Even the people I don't like that much we all on good terms.I don't think I've really met n e one who's totally disliked me other than cousins and siblings but those don't count. And moreover I think of frenz on internet kinda like real frenz cuz we all talk and joke around just like real, just it's on the internet.Almost like real except instead of talking you type and you don't get to hang out with the other person like you would a friend you know.I know I a weird person, not everyone in the world will like me, but I try.I don't like people not liking me. I have the plot planned out already so it shouldn't b that bad, just the flow of writing is kinda interrupted sorta I think, cuz I keep thinking about that person and then my thoughts get interrupted that's why I trying to write to help me forget cuz when I write I lose all perspective to everything else around me, I get lost in the story.I tried tv and it didn't work so…o and just to warn u if there's anything after this and I sound all genki it's cuz I working on the story at another time.That's why some parts of this thing about me don't correspond.Sometimes I don't finish writing the entire story at one time.Sorry to interrupt u with my sorry life I just like getting it out of me, so I load it onto u readers out there.It's kinda interesting tho I think cuz u get to see how the author lives sorta.Well standard disclaimers apply yada yada yada.O and as I said before ages are messed cuz I dunno their ages so they might be off.

"Get off me you little brat!"Nakago exclaimed as Karin pulled on his long hair again.She tugged harder."Go faster. Go faster."She said.Nakago brought her to a pond on the road and bent down."Ahhhh!!"Karin yelled as she fell from her riding place."Na-chan!"Kimiko exclaimed as she picked a sopping wet Karin-chan from the pond."Nakago-niichan is mean!"Karin exclaimed.Nakago turned his back to them."Can you two quit acting like children."Kimiko said tiredly as she rummaged through the packs for clean clothes.It had been like this for a month.Karin would get on Nakago's nerves and they'd fight."But I am a kid."Karin protested."I was mainly talking to Na-chan."Kimiko said looking purposefully at Nakago.He averted his eyes."Kimiko-neechan, make him apologize."Karin said."No way."Nakago said adamantly."He's right Karin-chan.You shouldn't pull on Na-chan's hair like that."Kimiko admonished."Here ride on Su-kun's shoulders for now."Kimiko said, sliding the last article of wet clothes off of Karin and putting on a clean, dry article.She lifted her up and put her on Suboshi's shoulders.

Nakago tiredly walked out of Karin's tent and saw Kimiko, sitting on a stump, sharpening a knife."Nice blade.Where'd you get it?"he asked as he took it and examined it."In the last town.It's called a butterfly knife.It's really cool because the blade goes in the handle and you can swing it out.I'm learning how to do more tricks with it."She said proudly.She scooted over on her stump.Nakago sat down."Does she remind you of anybody?"Kimiko asked with a grin."Who?O Karin-chan.Yeah she reminds me of you when you were little.Always wanting to be tucked in, always wanting piggy back rides, etc etc."Nakago said giving Kimiko a gentle shove."Hey!"She protested.Her voice turned serious again."Is that why your being so nice to her?"she asked."I'm doing it for you, Kimi-chan."Nakago said."But we can't keep her with us all the time, from what I see you're a dangerous man with lots of enemies."She said seriously."Where did you here that?"he asked."Just the fact that everyone calls you Nakago-sama.I also heard you're the Shogun of Kutou and that means that you killed the emperor."She said.Nakago got off the stump and sat on the ground, leaning his back against the brown stump."You're right."He said. "Do you know anyone who can take care of Karin-chan?"Kimiko asked."Iie.I don't think you'd want to leave her with the people I know."Nakago said."I think you've got attached to her Na-chan."Kimiko said with a grin, "You've never shown the slightest bit of caring for anyone except me and her."Nakago looked up at her."I knew it."She crooned."You don't want her to go.I bet out of all the people you know, there has to be some one who can take care of her."She said pointing and grinning sillily at him, Nakago said nothing."Well that was the purpose for talking to you."She said standing up."I just wanted to see if you really wanted to make her leave since you two are always fighting and always saying how much you dislike each other."She said."Ch-chotto."Nakago said."I don't care for anyone, much less that brat."He said."See you're doing it again.You're just like siblings."Kimiko said with a wide smile and then left.Nakago sat down on the ground again._Am I going soft_? He wondered.

"Su-kun!"Kimiko shouted as she brushed aside branches.She came to a clearing and saw a lake."Su-kun!"she shouted, as she saw him lying by the lake, looking up at the sky.He turned his head to her."Nani?"he asked.She lay down beside him."Nothing.Just I think that Na-chan has gotten attached to Karin-chan.He doesn't seem to want her to leave."She said with a silly grin."You happy that they're getting along?"he asked."Yup.He did the same things to me when we were little.Always calling me a brat and everything, but that shows that he likes you, because he usually doesn't come out with his feelings very much."She said."Well I don't know why you're worried.He tucks Karin-chan in every night."Suboshi replied."I just wanted to make sure that he didn't really mean everything he says to Karin-chan."Kimiko said looking up into the sky also."So Su-kun what are you thinking about.You're staring really hard at the sky and there's nothing up there but the stars and the moon."Kimiko asked curiously."I was thinking about Yui-sama and my aniki."He replied."You have a brother?I didn't know that.Tell me about him."Kimiko said enthusiastically.Suboshi turned to her."You want to know about my aniki?"he asked."I want to know about your past."Kimiko replied.

"Well I don't know how to start, but me and my brother are twins.His name's Amiboshi, and he's older than me."Suboshi said with a wistful smile, as he thought about his twin."Our parents were killed by soldiers in a small village when we were very young."His smile darkened."We were very young.I can't remember the name of it, but I'm sure aniki remembers.He always remembers things like that."Suboshi said, making his ryuseisui rise into the air and spin lazily."Me and aniki had to struggle to stay alive.We had to work hard, steal, humble ourselves before others to ask them if we could stay in their barn or shed, and many other things just to get enough food to eat and a shelter to stay in.Half the time the villagers kicked us out with nothing, and beat us, sometimes even sent dogs after us, saying we were no good beggars."Suboshi said a bit angrily and jerked his hand, making his ryuseisui drill through a tree."Nakago-sama found us sometime later.He told us that are parents were killed by Konan soldiers and that he would help us get revenge for them.Aniki didn't trust him but went along with him probably because it was probably the only chance we would have to have decent meals and shelter.Aniki didn't like him very much though."Suboshi said, making his ryuseisui come back to him and spin right over his head.He gazed at it, and continued his story."Yui-sama, Seiryuu no miko, came to this world and we fought with the Suzaku seishi.My aniki was presumed killed by the seishi, but we later found him living with this old couple that had taken him in.He's pretty happy there so I let him stay.That's about it.Nakago-sama leads the Seiryuu seishi, and basically rules Kutou also."Suboshi said, motioning with his hand for the ryuseisui to stop, and making it come down gently beside him.

"That's so sad, Su-kun."Kimiko said sadly in a soft voice.Suboshi looked at her with what looked like a forced smile, "It's ok now really."He said.Kimiko through her arms around him, Suboshi froze in surprise."If you want to cry, scream, yell, go out of control, whatever.Go ahead."She said.Suboshi felt wet drops hit his body and brought a shaky hand to Kimiko's cheek."You're crying.You're crying for me."He asked wondrously."Of course Su-kun.And if you ever want to cry come to me."She said hugging him tighter.Suboshi felt tears start streaming down his cheek."Tears?"he questioned himself."Just let it go."Kimiko said.Suboshi lost control and started sobbing, something he hadn't done in a very long time.

Kimiko felt tired, looked down at Suboshi and saw he had fallen asleep.She carefully laid him on the ground and got up to walk away.A hand grabbed her ankle and she looked down."Don't leave me.Onegai."Suboshi asked with vulnerable eyes.Kimiko froze, she didn't know what to do.She had never seen Suboshi look like this before.He always seemed to have a barrier between him and the rest of the world.Sometimes it didn't seem like it was there, but it always was, never letting anybody get to close.She contemplated this for a second and thought of Nakago.He was one who also had a barrier, never letting it down, even for a second.She had weakened his barrier but it was still there, and still very strong.She sat down again."Tell me something about you."Suboshi said, rising to a sitting position."There isn't much to tell about my life."She replied.Suboshi tried to think of something, anything."Tell me about your past."He said."That's a lot to tell." she replied, drawing her knees toward her as a cool breeze past them."We have time."Suboshi said.Kimiko looked down."Bad memories, well—""Iie, it's okay, you told me about a part of your life, and it's my turn to tell you about mine."Kimiko said.

Okie finally done.I don't know if my fic is very good or not since I not getting a lot of reviews.I don't usually do this but if you guys want to know about her past quicker review more.Maybe I'll put it up in a day or a week or a month I dunno.If I see that this fic is worth continuing I'll post it soon.If not.I got a lot of other fics to work on so I might put this aside for a little bit.So please please review and tell me if I should like keep doing this one or not.Reviews are mostly encouragement and correcting for me so that I can write better fics based on u guys's opinions.


	8. lost and found 8

1 I apologize for the long time it took me to write this. Actually I lost interest in writing and reading fanfiction but I finished this one now. Her past will be in a few chapters. I actually have it all written out and It's 16 pages so I'll probably make it 2-4 chapters. If stuff doesn't match up I'm sorry. I didn't know original ages when I started writing this story so I estimated. And sometimes I get mixed up with what I've wrote so if something doesn't correspond with previous statements please tell me and I will change it. Hope you enjoy the story.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Kimiko's past  
  
"Oniichan are you here?!" A 4 yr old jubilant Kimiko yelled exuberantly as she bounced in the front door. "Hai, I'm in my room." An 6 year old Tamahome called. Kimiko ran to his room and slid open the door. "Watcha doing?" she asked curiously as she saw him with a deck of cards on the table. "I'm learning how to win more money." Tamahome said importantly, with yen signs in his eyes. "More money?" she asked innocently. "Hai." He replied. "How? I want more money so I can buy that new doll that came in today." Kimiko said. "Kimi-chan. Let me show you something." Tamahome said opening his hand. "There's nothing." She said. Tamahome turned around, and then turned back to he. "Haha see, I have the ace in my hands. "How did you do that?" she asked curiously. "Well I'll show you later. I busy learning right now." He said. "But how do you win money with a card?" she asked. "It's a game. Where big people put lots and lots of money. If you win you get all that money." He replied. "Wowwww." Kimiko said in awe. Tamahome nodded proudly. "Yup." He said.  
  
2 years later  
  
"Niichan! Otousan said he found you a teacher, to teach you how to fight." Kimiko said as she looked adoringly up at her brother. "Can I learn too?" she asked. "Girls aren't supposed to fight. Only real men are allowed to." Tamahome said swaggering to the door, and tripping. Kimiko giggled, Tamahome glared at her and walked out the door with his pride injured. "Otousan I want to learn too." Kimiko said hanging on to her otousan's arm. She looked at him with puppy dog eyes that he could never turn down. "Well we'll umm have to see what the teacher says." He said, unable to resist those eyes. Tamahome's jaw dropped. "Otousan you're not serious." He said incredulously. Kimiko stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"So I can learn? Honto?" Kimiko asked excitedly as she jumped up and down. "Hai." The white haired man said, as he stared at her a bit curiously. "Sensei!" Tamahome protested. "No whining." The man ordered. After a few more weeks, Kimiko's progress excelled Tamahome's. "Tamahome, why can't you do that kick like Kimi-chan here." The man asked exasperatedly. Tamahome grimaced at the thought of his younger sister being better than him. He did another kick. "Is that better?" he asked a bit irritatedly. The man smiled, and Tamahome sighed and brought down his leg. "That was very good, but PUT THAT LEG BACK UP AND KEEP IT THERE FOR 15 MORE MINUTES!" the man said. "Kimi-chan you may be excused." He said pleasantly. "Hai Sensei." She said.  
  
"Look it's the tomboy!" A bunch of boys sneered as Kimiko walked through the village on her way home. "I'm not a tomboy." Kimiko protested, she didn't want to get in a fight today since it was her birthday. "Well you and your wussy brother always learn how to fight but I don't think you can fight worth crap." One boy sneered. "Oniichan is not wussy!" Kimiko said, not quite sure what the word meant but didn't like the sound of it. "You're right he's stupid too. Stupid and cowardly." Another boy said. "Don't talk about him that way!" she said raising her fist, but then lowering it remembering that her otousan didn't approve of fighting, and she didn't want to get in trouble on her birthday.. The boy took a step towards her. "What the little girl wants to fight?" he asked patronizing her. Kimiko stood her ground and didn't move. The boy shoved her down. She angrily got up and swung at him and caught him in the nose. "She made my nose bleed!" the boy said. He held his nose and ran away. The other kids backed away also.  
  
"Kimiko! You are not to use what you learn with your sensei, against the other kids in this village." "Demo, otousan they started it!" she protested. "I don't care who started it. But you're a young lady and you should start acting like one. From this day on you are not allowed to take any more classes." Her otousan ordered. She looked to Tamahome for help but he didn't say anything. "But oniichan sometimes gets into fights and you never say anything about him not taking anymore classes." She protested. "He is special." He replied. "You don't believe that they started it do you?!" she asked outrageously. "Otousan no baka!" she said angrily. She felt a slap on her cheek and looked up in surprise. "Don't talk to me like that." He yelled. She covered her cheek with her hand and ran up to her room. "No one listens to me around here. Otousan always just orders me around. And oniichan is always "special". He get's all the good treatment around here. It's not like they ever actually cared about me as much." She muttered as she packed all her things into a small bag. "I'm leaving." She said, crawling out her window.  
  
"Otousan Otousan!" Kimi-chan is gone!" Tamahome cried. His otousan rushed to Kimiko's door and opened it. There was nothing in there but the bed. He fell to his knees and started crying. "Okaasan what should I do?" Tamahome said, tugging on his mom's arm. "Go alert the villages. Have all the men go and search for her." She ordered. Tamahome nodded and ran to tell the other villagers. They sent out search party after search party but could never find her.  
  
"Kimiko-chan go get the water from the river." A women said to a young 8 yr old girl. The girl nodded and took a bucket and walked down the road to the river. "Stop!" she heard voices calling. She saw a young boy of about 16, with armour and a cape, stumbling down the road with numerous wounds on him. She looked farther down the road but saw nothing. She dragged the boy into the underbrush on the side of the road, betting that the men after him were just about to turn onto this road. She heard heavy footsteps and cursing as several stinky heavy men passed her. She held her breath as they passed but none noticed her. She peeked out and saw no one on the road. She dragged the unconscious boy onto the road and dragged him onto the other side of the road. She huffed and puffed as she tried to move his heavy body. "You're lucky that my secret hiding place is near." She muttered to him. She finally dragged him through a screen of bushes and into an open clearing, that was cluttered with little things. She made sure he was comfortable and grabbed her bucket.  
  
"Here's your water miss." Kimiko said as she held a full bucket of water. "You're so helpful Kimiko-chan." The lady said pleasantly. "Ano I was wondering if I could have some extra food today and maybe some bandages and stuff instead of my usual wage." Kimiko said, shyly looking down. "Instead of money? Of course. Is there something wrong with your family?" the lady asked concernedly. "Well my okaasan accidentally cut her leg and I think she might need some more bandages and stuff, and she couldn't cook tonight so I need to bring her some food too." Kimiko lied. The lady looked at her with some pity, and went into her house. "Kimiko-chan this is for you and your kaasan." The lady said holding two big huge steaming plates of food. "And this too." She said bringing out a box with bandages and alchohol. "Domo arigatou!" Kimiko said happily. "Do you need me to help you?" the lady asked concernedly. Kimiko waved her hands. "No no I'm ok." She said taking the plates and box with some difficulty.  
  
Kimiko brought the food into the clearing and set it down. Next she brought the box of medicines in. She moved to wake up the boy, and suddenly found a razor sharp knife at her throat. "Who are you?" the blonde boy asked hoarsely. Kimiko was too terrified to reply. "Who are you?!" he replied more forcefully. "W-w-watashi wa Kimiko." She stuttered. "Where are the others girl?" he asked pressing the knife harder on her throat so that it cut skin. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered frightenedly. The boy looked suspiciously around the clearing. He took the knife from her neck and put it back somewhere in his clothes.  
  
Kimiko put a hand to her throat and felt something. She looked at her hands and saw blood on them. "Wahahhaahhh, I bleeding." She said starting to cry. The boy looked at her in surprise. "Ch-ch-chotto be quiet. I didn't mean to cut you." He said trying to get her to stop. He looked around the clearing for something to stop the bleeding. He spotted the medical box and ran over to get it. He bent beside Kimiko and removed her hand from the wound, and put a bandage on it. "There. Now stop crying. You're acting like a baby." He said gruffly. Kimiko sniffled, but stopped crying. "What's your name?" she asked drying her eyes. "My name's Nakago." He said, sitting next to her. "Why did you save me?" he asked. "I heard some guys chasing after you and I saw you fall on the ground, so I dragged you into the bushes." Kimiko said proudly, her cut already forgotten. "Aaa." He said. "You should say thank you." Kimiko said. "I don't thank anyone." He replied. "Demo, my otousan and okaasan taught me to also say thank you to people who help you." Kimiko said confusedly. "I told you I don't thank anyone." He replied. "Fine be that way, you're a mean and rude boy." She said, crossing her arms and turning away. "I'm not a boy I'm a man!" he exclaimed.  
  
Kimiko heard a pained grunt and turned around. "O I almost forgot, I brought back this medicine to help you." She said taking out a bag out of her pocket. "Where'd you get it?" he asked. "Ummm the person who gave me this box of bandages gave it to me." She said pausing a little bit. "You stole it didn't you!" he said. "Well, if it wasn't for my thieving then you wouldn't be able to heal your wounds." She said. "And it wasn't really thieving. It came to me, I didn't take it." She protested. "What do u mean?" he asked. Kimiko concentrated for a second, and a small doll on the ground started to float. "How did you do that?!" Nakago asked surprised. "It's kinda hard and sometimes it doesn't work. See ever since I was little strange things were happening. And my master told me that if I concentrated on something I could do it. It kinda hard to explain." She said. "I can do something too." Nakago said, producing a ki ball in his hand. "Ooo pretty." Kimiko said. She concentrated for a little while and a small small ki ball appeared and disappeared just as quickly. "That's too hard." She complained. Nakago laughed at this, something he hadn't done in a very long time. "Can I call you Na-chan?" she asked hesitantly. "If I can call you Kimi-chan." He said with a small grin. "Haii!!!" she answered.  
  
"I brought us dinner." She said pointing to the two, now cold, plates of food. She and Nakago sat down to eat. Nakago saw her yawn as she finished her food. "Are you tired?" he asked. "Just a little." She said rubbing her eyes. Nakago leaned back against one of the trees and closed his eyes. He felt a small hand tap his shoulder. "Ano Na-chan. Can I use your lap as a pillow?" Kimiko asked. "Hai." He said. He woke up an hour later and looked at her innocent face. A breeze past and he saw her shiver. He pulled off his cape and put it over her, wondering how long this innocence of hers would last.  
  
"Na-chan!" she shouted running towards him at full speed, with a lot of things in her hands. Nakago turned towards her and saw a group of men running after her. "Stop thief!" they yelled. Nakago sighed, and the ground in front of the men blew up. They froze and none of them dared to venture any further. Kimiko reached him and turned back, staring at the frightened men. "Arigatou." She said, laying out the contents in her arms. Nakago turned back to see the men starting to pick up rocks. He blew them up as they took to the air. "Na-chan I hope your not hurting them. Remember you promised that you wouldn't hurt or kill anybody." Kimiko said not turning around. "Hai hai. I know, Kimi-chan." He said, blowing up the ground hear one of the men's feet. "You shouldn't use your powers like that." She said, finally turning around. Nakago stopped, and the men ran back to the village.  
  
"Hey Kimi-chan, I think I found a way to get revenge for my parents." Nakago said, quietly as he stoked the fire that night. Kimiko sat up from her laying down position. "You have?" she asked. "Hai, but I don't know if you should go with me it might be dangerous." He replied. "No. I gonna stay with Na-chan no matter what. I going to be Na-chan's bride one day and stay with him forever and ever." She said adamantly. Nakago laughed at this. They had been together for almost a year now, and they were very close. They were the only friends each other ever really had. "Hai hai." He said. His voice turned serious again. "Kimi-chan you know the guys chasing me the day you found me were from the emperor of Kutou." "Why?" she asked. "Well I'm a Seiryuu seishi, that's why I have this heart sign on my head, and special powers." He explained. "A what? Am I one too because I have special powers?" she asked. Nakago sweatdropped at her ignorance. "You've never heard of a seishi?" he asked. Kimiko thought hard for a second and shook her head. "I am a warrior for Seiryuu." He explained. "I told u before that I accidentally used my powers and killed my okaasan. I never used them again, but the emperor wanted me to use my powers, so he sent all his best men out to kill me. So I would use them to defend myself." He said. "But Na-chan. You always use your powers." She said confusedly. "Before, I didn't want to use my powers, because they're what killed my okaasan, but since I met you I've changed." He said sadly, thinking about his mother. Kimiko went over to him and patted him on the back, "It isn't your fault it's the stupid emperor's fault." She said fiercely. "But why did you change when you met me?" she asked, not understanding. "Well ever since I met you, that's when I decided to use my powers, to protect you." He said, pausing and then saying slyly, "After I saw how much trouble you get in." "Hey!" she proteseted. "Well anyways, we have to go to the emperor, and one day when he trusts me, I can kill him." He said slamming his fist on the ground. Kimiko took a step back, she had never seen him this angry. "Daijoubu Na- chan?" she asked. "I'm okay. But do you still want to come?" he asked. "Of course, baka. If I wasn't there who would take care of you?" She said. Nakago sweatdropped. "Promise we'll always be together Na-chan?" she asked a bit fearfully. "Hai Kimi-chan. We'll always be together, I promise." He said gently, "Now get some sleep. We have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow." He said taking off his cape and putting it over the two of them as she rested in his lap. 


	9. lost and found 9

Sorry this took so long everyone.  Too much schoolwork most of u can identify with that ^_^.  Uhhh thanks for all the reviews last time.  That's all I have to say cuz I gotta do math now bah -_- but disclaimers and everything and now on with the story.  

"Emperor.  Nakago is back."  A soldier said, running into the throne room.  "Nakago?!"  the emperor shouted, standing up from his seat.  Nakago was ushered in, by a group of guards pointing their spears at him.  Kimiko clinged to him frightenedly.  "Daijoubu Kimi-chan."  He said patting her head.  He waved his hand and all the spears turned towards the guards and shot at them, pinning them to the wall.  The emperor walked over to him.  "I see you've gotten control over your powers.  I see my little test from before was effective, I always wondered what happened to those men I sent after you a year ago ."  He said, reaching out a hand to caress Nakago's face.  Nakago pulled away.  "Na-chan."  Kimiko said, tugging his hand.  The emperor looked at her.  "Who's this?"  he asked.  "She'll be very beautiful when she grows up.  Is this a present to me."  He asked, taking in Kimiko's appearance.  Nakago pushed Kimiko gently behind him.  "No one touches her."  He said in a cold tone.  The emperor's eyes lighted up, "I'll make you a deal then.  You obey me and she doesn't get hurt."  The emperor replied in a cold tone.  Nakago's eyes narrowed.  "Iie.  No deals.  She does not get hurt no matter what.  I came back because I thought it would be in my best interest to join you.  She has no part in this."  He said.  The emperor rubbed his chin for a second.  "Fine.  But if I hear one word about you running away or anything she's as good as dead.  You can't always protect her."  He said.  Nakago nodded and they were led to their rooms.  

"Na-chan!  That emperor is scary."  Kimiko said tugging on his sleeve.  "I know Kimi-chan.  But I won't let anything happen to you.  Ok?"  Nakago said picking her up, and setting her in his lap.  "Haiiii!  I trust you!"  Kimi-chan said in a loud voice.  "Ano Na-chan can we go play?  I bored but I don't want to go anywhere by myself."  "Hai Kimi-chan."  He said getting up.  The door opened and a soldier entered the room.  "Nakago.  The emperor requires you to go to the courtyard to train."  He said.  "Demo Na-chan said he'd come play with me."  Kimiko protested, standing in front of him with her arms crossed.  The guard shoved her away and grabbed Nakago's arm.  He was suddenly blasted into the wall.  Nakago picked Kimiko up and set her on his shoulders.  "No one touches her."  He said in a slightly angry voice.  "Tell the emperor that I will be down there soon."  He said icily.  "H-h-hai."  The terrified man said practically running out of the room.  Kimiko sniffled.  "Na-chan, I don't like it here.  The people are mean."  She said wiping her nose.  "Daijoubu."  He said walking out of the door.  "Where we going now?"  she asked.  "We are going to visit a friend of mine.  She took care of me when I first came to Kutou, before the emperor found out that I had powers."  He said.  They entered a steaming kitchen and everybody turned to look at them.  

"Oii obaasan!"  he shouted.  A plump motherly looking woman walked over and rapped him on the head with a ladle.  "Still as rude as ever Nakago-kun."  She said.  "Who's this?"  she asked looking at Kimiko on his shoulders.  He set Kimiko down on the ground.  "This is Kimi-chan.  I was wondering if you could take care of her while I train and stuff."  He said.  "Of course.  She's such a pretty little girl, and she looks so nice and obedient."  She exclaimed.  "Unlike some other kids I know."  She muttered.  "Na-chan wasn't a nice kid uhh umm ano I don't know your name?"  Kimiko asked innocently.  "Na-chan?!  Hahaha."  The lady laughed.  "You can call me Maria-san.  And No child your Na-chan wasn't a good boy.  He was very rude and unobedient boy."  She said with a smile.  "Hoy obaasan.  You don't have to make me look bad."  He said with a sweatdrop.  "It's ok.  Kimi-chan why don't you go over there and help that girl clean the pots."  She said.  "But I want to chop up those vegetables with that lady."  Kimiko protested.  "Now now, little girls shouldn't play with knives."  The lady said.  "But I really like knives."  She said, pulling out a small blade.  The lady gasped and snatched it.  "You shouldn't play with such dangerous things."  She said putting it in her pocket.  "I knew there was probably something that Nakago-kun rubbed off on you.  Only boys play with knives.  And only big boys."  "Demo I can do lots of tricks tell her Na-chan."  Kimiko said.  Nakago eyed the ladle warily.  "Ano I think obaasan is right.  Kimi-chan be a good girl."  He said, zipping out of the kitchen.  "Oy!  Na-chan don't leave me!"  Kimiko yelled.  The lady held her and pointed towards the pots.  Kimiko sighed and pulled up her sleeves.

Nakago breathed a sigh of relief as he rounded the corner.  He really didn't want to get in between those two.  They were the 2 scariest people he knew.  He stopped running and slowed down to a sedate pace, noting to himself to buy Kimi-chan a new knife or else he'd never hear the end of it.  He stepped out into the courtyard and sensed some things coming at him from behind, he automatically blew them up without turning around.  "Very good Nakago."  A man clapped from behind.  "Varnell-san."  He said coldly.  "You remember.  I thought you'd have forgot by now."  The man said sarcastically.  Nakago remembered.  He remembered him very well.  "Captain Varnell of the Kutou army."  He said without thinking.  "Actually now you should call me shogun.  The other shogun had lets just say a few accidents and is indisposed."  He said with a sadistic grin.  Nakago inwardly felt disgusted at seeing this man but kept an expressionless face.  This man was easily one of the best fighters in the whole country and Nakago was forced to train with him without using his powers.  Frequently Nakago lost but sometimes he won and for this Varnell hated him.  Varnell was also cold and unfeeling only doing things for himself and had no morals whatsoever.  "The emperor has ordered me to train with you to see if you've lost your powers or not."  Varnell said.  "I don't know why.  Teaching a kid is beneath a shogun."  He said with a scoff.    Nakago clenched his fist.  He'd gotten better over a year.  A lot better, and he was confident he could beat Varnell.  "Let's get started then."  He said, charging at the older man.

"Now come and help me pound the dough for the bread."  Maria ordered Kimiko.  "But my arms hurt.  I just scrubbed all those pans."  Kimiko complained.  "Nakago-kun had to do this too, when he lived with me."  Maria said.  "Maria-san?  How long have you known Na-chan?"  Kimiko asked.  "Since he was a little boy."  Maria replied, wiping the sweat from her head.  "Ano why is Na-chan so untrusting and mean some times?"  Kimiko asked.  Maria froze.  "I mean he's nice to me and all but to other people it's like he expects them to try to kill us.  And when I was playing with some kids in one village he almost blew up one kid because he accidentally shoved me down, plus he always watches me.  I mean it's nice because I know he cares but I dunno…"  she trailed off.  Maria started pounding the dough again.  "You have to ask him yourself."  She said.  "Demo he won't tell me about his past."  Kimi-chan said.  "Well then you'll just have to try harder."  Maria said, stopping.  "There all done.  You can go now, Nakago-kun should be done by now.  I trust that you know your way to your room."  She said.  Kimiko sighed and slid to the floor her arms too tired to move.  Maria picked up the dough and looked at her.  "You know you're probably going to get trampled down there, since they are about to serve dinner."  She said.  Kimiko's eyes widened as a herd of people came rushing toward her.  She scrambled out the door and sighed.  After a few minutes or so,

she got up and started walking down the corridor.  

            Kimiko walked up another corridor and suddenly realized she was lost.  Everywhere looked the same.  She had tried to ask directions from people but they all seemed in a big hurry and ignored her.  "Aii yah.  I can't believe I got lost."  She said putting a hand to her forehead.  She heard sounds of fighting and excitedly went in search of it, forgetting that she was supposed to go back to her room.  She excitedly opened the door slightly and peeked in.  She saw an older man maybe in his mid 30's and,  "Na-chan!"  she said falling in.  Nakago got distracted and Varnell took advantage of this and hit him.  Nakago fell backwards, some blood trickling out of his mouth.  

"Na-chan!"  Kimi-chan said going over to him, seeing him hurt.  "No Kimi-chan stay out of this!"  Nakago said desperately.  It was too late, Varnell had already spotted her.  "Who's this?"  He asked grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him.  "A little girl?  My my Nakago you've gone soft, that might explain your weak fighting skills."  He said mockingly.  "Na-chan isn't soft."  Kimiko said starting to get angry.  "Yeah right.  You're just a little brat liar, just like Nakago over there.  He was spouting off his mouth saying how he'd beat me before and now look he's sitting on the floor."  He said.  Kimiko felt herself get angry.  "I AM NOT A LIAR!  AND NEITHER IS NA-CHAN!" she shouted.  Varnell felt a kick to his face as she flipped over and landed neatly on her feet.  He stumbled backwards.  "Teme!"  he yelled grabbing for her.  She moved with abnormal speed and before he knew it she was behind him, doing a flying kick to his back, crushing him into the ground.  Kimiko powered herself up for a ki-ball but felt Nakago grab her arm.  "Don't do it, Kimi-chan.  Don't show your powers to anyone."  He whispered in her ear.  She nodded and relaxed her arm and mind.  Varnell got up and stared angrily at the two.  "Tell that little brat of yours to watch herself, Nakago!"  he shouted angrily.  Kimiko sniffed and turned her head away,  "I am not a brat."  Varnell started toward the two, but stopped when he saw Nakago glaring at him.  He had never seen so much protectiveness or anger or for that matter any emotion, in Nakago's eyes before.  "Fine.  But I still won this match today."  He said, striding out the door.  A knife came flying right past his face, embedding itself in the door.  He turned around, fear and surprise in his eyes.  Kimiko was grinning at him.  "No you didn't.  If you can't even beat me.  How can you expect to beat Nakago?"  she said arrogantly.  Varnell felt anger welling up inside him but held himself in check.  He knew who to mess with and who not to mess with, and these two were definitely people you didn't want to mess with. 

"Wow Kimi-chan you were sugoii in there.  Where did you learn how to fight?"  Nakago asked surprised, when they entered their chambers.  "I learned when I was little.  You didn't know?"  she asked.  "Iie.  You never told me."  He said.  "Well I never had to use it since I met you.  You always take care of everything."  She said, happily munching on the food that Nakago had gotten them on the way back from the kitchen.  "I guess I do.  Demo Kimi-chan.  It's good to know some self defense, but maybe you should learn some more girl things, now that you have a chance too.  I mean before you were a little kid and we didn't have all these things but your going to grow up very soon."  He said choosing his words carefully.  "Iie.  I want to train with Na-chan.  You'll teach me won't you.  And you have to still teach me how to use my powers.  I don't always have control over them."  She said.  "Plus I hate dolls and stuff."  She continued.  "Hai hai."  Nakago said, admitting defeat knowing that right now he wouldn't be able to get her to do anything like that.  "Honto you'll really teach me how to fight?"  she asked.  Nakago nodded, thinking that at least she would be able to defend herself if he wasn't around.  "Ano Kimi-chan I just have one question.  How did you get your knife back?"  he asked.  "This knife?"  she asked taking the knife she had thrown at Varnell out of her pocket.  She motioned for him to come nearer.  "I got it out of her pocket, when she was going to put the dough in the over."  She whispered in his ear.  "Don't tell her."  She whispered.  Nakago sweatdropped.  "Hai hai."  He said.  Kimiko rubbed her eyes.  "Na-chan I'm tired.  Let's go to bed."  She said, tugging his big hand with her small one.  Nakago wasn't tired at all but he climbed into bed with her.  After a few minutes he heard her breathing even out and gently put her head off of his chest and onto the pillow.  He settled back in bed and looked out one of the windows in the room.  


	10. Lost and Found 10

I know I know it's really short.  But I have spring break this week so maybe my creative juices will work better.  Hey I not promising anything.  But since my mom is limiting my tv I mite have time to write more.  Sorry it took so long.  I hate sophomore year.  It's so freakin hard.  Especially with ur parents getting all over ur case because of grades.  So yeah I hope u enjoy it.  I said it before and I saying it again.  Well I'll probably juss put it on all the chapters.  Ages mite not match with before chapters or original stories.  I have short memory and I can't keep track sometimes.  So if it's wrong tell me I'll correct it.  And thank you.  So yeah disclaimers yadda yadda yadda alrite read on.

Kimiko woke up the next day, finding Nakago gone already.  "Where did Na-chan go?"  she wondered aloud.  She got out of bed and sleepily rubbed her eyes as she squinted at the bright sunlight coming through the window.  She walked over to her little bag to get some clothes and found a note lying beside it.  "Mou!  Na-chan forgot that I can't read very much."  She grumbled, as she turned the note this way and that.  She glared at it as if challenging it to speak or something, after about 5 minutes of glaring at the note she changed and walked into the corridor.  She kept on walking until she found some guards standing around in the hallway.  "Ano can you read this to me?"  she asked one of them, holding up her note.  The guard ignored her, and continued talking to his friend.  Kimiko tugged on his shirt,  "Ano can you help me read this?"  she asked again.  "Go away, gaki."  The guard said swinging his arm around and shoving her away. Kimiko stumbled backwards.  "Oii!  You shouldn't hit children, especially girls!"  a voice shouted from the side.  The guard turned angrily, but then paled.  "H-h-hai."  He said frightenedly, and walked quickly down the hall almost in a run.  Kimiko turned toward the voice and was surprised to see a 12 year old boy standing there.  

"Who are you?"  she asked.  "Who am I?!"  the boy asked incredulously.  "H-h-hai.  You must be somebody since that guard was very afraid of you."  She said honestly.  The boy looked at her in surprise, but his face slowly turned to smile.  "So you, you don't know who I am?"  he asked.  "Iie."  Kimiko said shaking her head.  "My name's Van."  He said with a grin, sticking his hand out.  Kimiko shook it tentatively, wondering who this person was.  "And?…"  she trailed off, looking for the answer to her question.  "O let's just say my father has a high position here, so I command a little respect."  He said.  "Honto?  Na-chan doesn't even have a high position here."  She said.  "Na-chan?"  he asked.  "H-hai.  He's my best friend in the whole wide world."  She said enthusiastically.  The boy laughed.  "So you don't know how to read?"  he asked looking at the note in her hand.  Kimiko looked down, a little embarrassed.  "H-hai.  I never learned how to read before."  She said looking at the ground.  "Here, I'll read it for you."  He said grabbing the paper.  His eyes scanned over the sheet.  "It just says to go to help obaasan, and he'll pick you up later and you can go play.  Signed Na-chan."  He said, handing her back the sheet.  "Obaasan?  Hmm Obaasan?  Ooo I have to go help Maria-san."  She said, about to take off down the hallway, to get to the kitchen.  The boy grabbed her arm before she took off.  "Oii.  Chotto.  You're obviously new here.  Do you even know where you're supposed to go?"  he asked.  Kimiko froze, and turned sd, scratching her head.  "Hehe.  Uhh iie."  She said scratching her head.  Van sweatdropped.

Van dropped her off in front of the kitchen.  "What's your name?"  he asked before she went in.  "Kimiko, but you can call me Kimi-chan."  She said happy that she found a new friend.  "Ano Kimi-chan would you like me to teach you how to read and stuff?"  he asked.  "Suuuree.  That would be great!"  she said jumping on him and hugging him.  Van blushed and put her down.  "Ok ok, I'll meet you in the courtyard, well actually since you don't know your way I'll just pick you up here when lunch is over."  He said.  "Demo I don't know when Maria-san will let me off."  Kimiko said.  "It's ok I'm sure this Maria-san will let you off."  Van said.  "O.  ok.  Arigatou Van-kun."  She said, skipping into the kitchen, while calling over her shoulder.  Van sighed and started down the corridor, happy that he had made a new friend today.  Well at least a real friend.

"Maria-san!  Ohaiyo!"  Kimiko said walking in.  "Ohaiyou Kimi-chan."  Maria said looking up from the duck she was roasting.  "Ano before I start working, can I get off after lunch?"  Kimiko asked.  "Why?"  Maria asked curiously.  "Well, I met a new friend today, and he said to meet him after we finish up with lunch here."  Kimiko said.  Maria thought for a moment.  _Kimi-chan has no friends here, it would be good for her to get at least a semi normal childhood like other kids, not to mention she might turn out all icy like Nakago if he's the only one she hangs out with_.  She thought.  "Hai, but you have to work hard before you go."  Maria said pointing a finger to some dirty dishes.  "Hai, hai."  Kimiko said, rolling up her sleeves.  Kimiko stared at the never ending pile of dirty dishes that seemed to go on and on forever.  She sighed as she started to scrub the first one.

"Oii Kimi-chan!"  Van said waving at her.  She was sitting outside of the kitchen, with her arms crossed in front of her and her back leaning on the wall.  "What's wrong?"  he asked when he saw she was holding her arms.  "Soooo many dishes.  And I had to clean every single one of them."  She said.  "My arms hurt now."  She continued.  "Daijoubu.  It will go away soon."  He said encouragingly.  "Now come on, I'll show you my secret place."  He said grabbing one of her arms.  The two children entered an overgrown part of the gardens, that was overgrown with weeds and vines, almost looking like a forest.  Van showed Kimi-chan a secret path to go in, so that they wouldn't get hurt by the thorns and burs on the plants.  After a while they entered a clearing.  It was very pretty, a stump that you could use for a seat, the grass was cut short, there were a few flowers here and there, and many other things.  "This is my secret place.  I come here when I want to get away from everybody."  Van said.  "Waahh sugoii!  It's just like a secret hiding place, which nobody knows about."  She said excitedly.  Van sweatdropped.  "That's the point."  He said,  "Demo you can not tell anybody about this place, not even your Na-chan."  He said.  "I can't tell Na-chan?  But I tell him everything."  She said.  "You can't."  he said firmly.  "Hai.  I promise I will never tell anyone about this place."  She said.  "Yosha!  Now let's get started with your learning.  I brought some books and paper…"  

"Where is she?!"  Nakago asked pacing up and down in their room.  He looked at the light outside.  It was almost dusk and she still wasn't back.  _She was supposed to wait for me, in the kitchen.  Not go wandering off with a stranger that she just met today_.  He thought angrily.  What _if she got hurt or what if that stranger did something to her or what if what if_…  these little thoughts kept nagging him in his mind.  The door opened.  "Where have you been?!"  he asked half worried and half angry.  "I was out playing Na-chan."  Kimiko said confused, she had never seen him this angry before.  "Out playing!  Do you know what time it is young lady?  Not to mention that you were supposed to wait for me in the kitchen."  He said forcefully.  "But did you remember, no no you went off with some stranger, who you just met today.  Do you even know this person?"  he asked, rebuking her.  "N-na-chan I was just trying to have some fun.  I haven't had any kids around my age in a long long time and I never get to play with them."  She started crying, at Nakago's fierce tone.  The tears seemed to subside his anger.  "Cho-chotto, chotto stop crying.  I didn't mean it.  I was just worried."  He said, patting her on the back.  "Honto?"  she asked not quite believing he wasn't mad at her anymore.  Nakago forced a smile.  "Hai."  He said.  "Demo who is this person and where did you go to?"  he asked.  "I went out with Van-kun and he's 12.  Ano, I can't tell you where we went because it's a secret and I promised I wouldn't tell, you know how I feel about liars."  She said.  "But you always tell me everything."  He said trying to pry some more info out of her.  She crossed her arms.  "Zettai iie.  I promised and I don't break my promises."  She said adamantly.  "Well are you sure he's ok?  I want to meet this friend of yours."  Nakago said.  "Na-chan.  Come on it's not like he's a serial killer or anything.  And I know I'm not supposed to tell anyone my powers so you don't have to be worried about that."  She said exasperatedly.  "Fine fine.  But I still want to meet this friend of yours."  Nakago said pouting slightly.

"Ooiii Kimi-chan!"  Van yelled from down the hall, as she walked towards the kitchen.  "Ohaiyou Van-kun!"  she said waving her hand energetically.  "What are you doing today?"  he asked.  "I have to go stay in the kitchen until Na-chan picks me up.  He was kind of angry yesterday when I came home late."  She said with a slight frown.  "You don't have to, it's not like he's your dad or anything rite?"  Van asked.  "Iie.  But he, I dunno.  He just doesn't like me out of his sight for too long I guess."  She said.  "If you ask me he's too uptight.  Let's go play today.  I'll show you around the palace."  He said excitedly.  "Demo, I have to go work in the kitchen."  Kimiko protested.  "It's ok.  I'll have you back in plenty of time before your Na-chan picks you up."  Van said, grabbing her hand.  "Well, demo Maria-san will tell him I was late."  She said.  "Just tell them you got lost."  Van replied.  "Demo that's lying!"  Kimiko said shocked.  "What if I told them that you got lost."  Van said.  "But Van-kun that would make you a liar.  I don't like liars or lying."  Kimiko said.  Van grinned at her innocence.  "You're too naive Kimi-chan.  When you grow older, you'll have to lie and scam your way all through life."  He said, raking a hand through his hair.  "I don't want that kind of life."  She said crossing her arms.  "Hai hai.  Whatever.  You'll just have to learn yourself, but any ways wouldn't seeing the palace be more fun?  You could tell Na-chan or whoever and Maria-san that you were looking around, getting to see the layout of the place.  You know learning your way around the castle so you won't get lost."  He said.  "Weeeelllll I guess, Na-chan would want me to know how to get around.  Fine, let's go."  She said a wide grin spreading over her face.  _Yeah no kitchen work now_!  she thought happily.

"Where is that girl?  I was going to take her out today to go train a little.  She always bugs me about  spending more time with her.  And now when I tell her I'll pick her up later she isn't even here!"  Nakago said pacing up and down in the kitchen talking to himself.  "Nakago-kun.  She'll be ok.  I'm sure Kimi-chan can take care of herself."  Maria said, trying to calm him down.  The door to the kitchen opened and in walked Kimiko.  "Where were you?!  Didn't I tell you to come to the kitchen and go help obaasan!"  Nakago exclaimed.  "Demo, Van-kun was showing me around the palace so I wouldn't get lost."  She explained.  "I don't care.  I could have showed you around the palace if you wanted.  But but that's not the point.  I told you to do something and you didn't.  What if something happened to you?"  He said.  "Nakago-kun.  Calm down.  Kimi-chan's here now isn't she."  Maria said.  Kimiko looked down, knowing she had been wrong.  "Gomen Na-chan.  I won't do it again.  I promise."  She said.  Nakago looked over at her in surprise.  He couldn't be angry at her anymore, not after looking at how guilty she looked.  "Heiki heiki."  He said brushing a hand through his long blonde hair.  "I guess it's ok.  But just this one time."  He said, messing with her hair slightly.  "Honto?!"  Kimiko asked looking happily at him.  "Hai."  He said.  "Now is there anything you want to do today?"  he asked.  "Ano.  Can we go train?"  she asked.  Maria looked at Nakago questioningly.  "Train?"  she asked.  "Uhh yeah.  Kimi-chan wants to learn self-defense for umm defending herself."  Nakago said turning sd, he grabbed Kimiko and sprinted out the door.  "Na-chan why were you so nervous when Maria-san asked about the training?"  Kimiko asked.  "Don't you know.  That obaasan would probably bash me over the head with her ladle, if she knew I was teaching you how to fight and stuff."  Nakago said.  "Haha.  Na-chan is afraid of Maria-san."  Kimiko said chanting it over and over again.  "I am not!"  he protested.  "Whatever.  You promised we'd go train today."  She said.  "Ok ok.  Let's go."  He said picking her up and putting her on his shoulders.  "Weeeehh!"  she cried.

"Now focus.  Focus and make your powers into a ball.  Just picture it in your mind."  He said, coaching Kimiko.  They were in a safe place, far enough so that not a lot of people would come here, but close enough to be able to get back to the palace quickly, if they needed to.  Kimiko's face scrunched up into a concentrating face.  She felt Nakago pull her cheek and then let it go.  "Mooouu  Na-chan.  I'm trying to concentrate."  She said.  "You don't have to be so serious."  He said trying to hide a grin from the image of her with her face all scrunched in concentration.  "See just like this."  He said, a ki-ball appearing in his hand.  "You make it look so easy.  I can't do it"  She complained.  "It's really easy."  He said.  "See you got it."  He said, seeing a small ball of ki in the palm of her hand.  Kimiko looked at her hand in surprise.  "Wow I really did it.   This is what?  My 3rd or 4th time!"  she said proudly.  "That's great Kimi-chan. Now throw it."  He said.  "Throw it?"  she asked.  "Yes.  The point of this is to protect yourself."  He said.  Kimiko pouted, that her hard earned ki-ball was going to go to waste but threw it.  Booom!  A huge sound was heard, as the small ball impacted a large tree, causing it to topple over.  "Sugoii!  Did you see that!"  she asked proudly.  "Hai, hai.  Now we have to keep practicing you make ki-balls until you have it perfect.  Then we can move on to harder things.  If you can't perfect this simple thing what makes you think you can learn everything I know."  He said.  Kimiko pouted,  "Fine, Na-chan.  But you make me work so hard."  


	11. Lost and Found 11

Oiii my readers.  Actually I have no readers because I haven't updated this in like 2 years.  Hmm I'm such an arrogant person.  I was re-reading this and I'm like wow this is a good story.  Can you believe that?  I was actually congratulating myself on something I wrote.  How much more arrogant can you get.  But then I was like woah I have crap grammar and writing and I think I ripped off a name or 2 from escaflowne but not the character don't remember tho.  Mmmm this chapter I mostly wrote as like a sophomore so I'd like to think in 2 years my grammar's gotten a bit better.  So in future chapters the grammar will be better.  If you actually like this story and u want to thank someone.  I suggest you thank all those authors out there who have great stories but never finish them.  Not that I'm saying my stories are great.  But I doing it for the ppl who actually liked reading this story.  I was reading some fics and they stopped and I was like noooo where's the rest.  So now I'm submitting the next part to my story.

4 Years later.

"Na-chan!"  a 13 year old Kimiko yelled.  Nakago poked his head out of his room.  She rushed into his room and jumped on the bed, the two had moved into separate rooms when she turned 11, even though she protested like hell, Nakago had said she would understand when she got older.  "What?"  he asked curiously.  "Maria-san said I can have the day off and Van-kun asked me if I wanted to go play with him and train and stuff."  She said excitedly.  "Van-kun?  Again?  You hang out with him so much I think you like him better than me."  He said in a fake hurt voice.  Kimiko threw her arms around his neck, "No way.  No one could replace you Na-chan."  She exclaimed.  She let go and turned to him slyly, "Are you jealous Na-chan?"  she said teasing him.  "What if I am."  He said scooping her up in a bear hug and tickling her.  Kimiko started laughing uncontrollably.  "Hahahah stop-stop-stop it Na- hahaha Na-chan."  She said tears coming out of her eyes.  He let her go and she fell to the floor.  "Itaii."  She said rubbing her butt.  "Okay I gotta go now."  She said, skipping out the door.  Nakago took off his happy façade and looked wistfully at the door.  "But this was our special day, our half-birthday."  He said softly to himself.  He was so busy carrying out the emperor's orders that he had no time for her anymore.  And now she was always out with this Van boy who he still had never met.  One time he had attempted to follow her, she found him 5 minutes into the spying and blew up at him for not trusting her and always butting into her business.  She didn't talk to him for like a week and went out with her "Van-kun" everyday.  Nakago sighed as he thought back on the memories of him and Kimiko, memories of just the two of them.  A soldier walked into the room.  "Ano Nakago-sama.  The emperor wants to see you."  He reported.  Nakago nodded and stood up. 

Nakago walked into his bedroom, covered in blood and sweat and dropped on the bed.  He had had an exhausting day and just wanted to sleep.  He forced himself to get up and looked at the now blood stained sheets.  He took off his armor and washed all traces of the blood off in the basin and then he walked to the baths.  He sighed as he stepped into the steaming hot bath.  _Good thing Kimi-chan went out today, or else she would have seen all the blood on me_.  He thought to himself.  He frowned as his mind conflicted within, _You told her you wouldn't kill anyone with your powers, but you also need to get revenge for your parents. If you don't do what the emperor tells you he won't trust you.  You've already killed  many people so that he could trust you and you've already risen to such a high position don't ruin it now.  But I promised Kimi-chan.  She'll never find out.  _He ended his thought with a slightly uneasy feeling but waved it off as nothing_.  _He got out of the bath and changed into some new clothes; satisfied that he had no blood anywhere on him, he started back to his chambers so that he could remove the sheets that had the stains on them.  A servant girl stopped him on his way.  "A-a-a-ano Na-na-nakago-sama, the emperor wants to see you in your chambers right now."  She stuttered.  Nakago nodded and motioned for her to leave.  He entered the royal chambers and found a slightly drunk emperor in there.  

"Ah Nakago, I've been waiting for you."  The emperor said stumbling onto him.  The emperor pushed him onto the bed.  "Ch-ch-chotto what are you doing?!"  Nakago yelled.  The emperor had done this when he was younger, but since he had come back his highness had not touched him.  He was torn by blowing the emperor into tiny bits or… he didn't finish his thoughts as Kimiko walked into the room.  She blushed bright red and dropped something on the floor, seeing the emperor with Nakago on the bed.  "Aaaano uhh uhhh I saw you come into this room and uhh I was going to tell you something."  She stuttered almost incoherently.  The emperor got off of Nakago and strode toward Kimiko.  "My my you've turned into quite a beautiful girl, he said grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up at him."  Kimiko winced at the suddenness and force of the action.  "Kimi-chan nigete!"  Nakago shouted as he slammed into the emperor.  Nakago was thinking ahead and he knew that if he blasted the emperor he and Kimiko would be hunted down and killed, but if he just hurt him a little just enough for Kimiko to get away, only he would be punished.  "Demo, Na-chan!"  she said reaching for him.  The emperor got up and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him.  "You really are beautiful, in time maybe more so than the girls in my harem, and I like your innocence.  Maybe I'll have a taste of you after I'm done with Nakago."  He said grinning.  "Let me go!!"  she yelled.  Nakago grabbed her from the emperor's clutches.  "Guards!" the emperor shouted, at Nakago's sudden disobedience.  Nakago saw the door to the room open and a stream of guards come in.  He looked around violently, looking for an escape route that did not involve blasting the emperor and his soldiers to bits.  His eyes fell on an open window and without a word dragged Kimiko out there and looked down.  There was a canopy of trees, maybe even enough to break her fall.  He saw the guards approaching them out of the corner of his eye and promptly threw Kimiko out the window.  Kimiko screamed as she fell, a shiny object caught the light of the moon as it fell with her.

Nakago felt the whip hit him for what seemed to be the hundredth time.  He winced as it hit him again and again.  "Don't blame me for this Nakago."  The emperor said, coming into the room.  Nakago bit his lip and looked away.  "By the way your little friend is dead."  The emperor said with a laugh.  Nakago froze, he didn't feel the next whiplash, he didn't feel anything.  "Dead, Dead, Dead", it kept echoing in his mind.  "It's your fault, actually.  You're the one who threw her out the window.  I mean no one could survive that.  Especially a kid."  The emperor said, leaving.  Nakago clenched his eyes shut as tears threatened to fill up his eyes.  Only a single tear rolled down and fell to the floor as the next lash hit him.  Her death, his fault.  Her death, his fault.  He felt pain, but it wasn't from the whip, it came from his heart, as if it had just been shredded to pieces.  He let out a tortured roar, vowed that he would never care for someone again, it hurt too much to lose them.  He lifted his eyes to where the emperor had just exited.  He would do whatever it took to rise to the top of this empire, and then not only would he kill the emperor he would totally and utterly destroy the man, and everything he loved.  His eyes turned cold and unfeeling, almost emotionless, but if you looked deep into his eyes, past his barriers and into his soul there was sorrow, pain, and hatred.  

The emperor nodded in satisfaction as he heard Nakago's tortured scream.  He now had Nakago in his grasp.  Hopefully this would break the stubborn man and make him into an obedient servant with nothing in his mind but serving the emperor.  "Go find the girl's body.  Order some other men to help you too."  He ordered one of his guards.  He had lied earlier about the girl being dead, but he was sure she was.  What he wanted now was to present her lifeless body to the broken blonde inside the dungeon and take pleasure in the man's agony.  The guard nodded and took off.

Kimiko got up from the grassy field where she had landed, and winced as she sat up.  She was sore all over and had various cuts and bruises.  Her hand brushed against something as she braced her palms on the ground to help her stand up.  She looked down and found a small ring.  It was intricately designed and very beautiful.  She looked up to where the window she had just fallen out of and remembered him talking about it.

Earlier Conversation A few months earlier

            "Na-chan!"  she exclaimed barging into his room.  She saw him staring at a ring, which he quickly tried to cover when he saw her eyes latch onto it.  "What's that?"  she asked curiously.  "It was my mother's ring."  He said gruffly.  "You're okaasan's?"  she asked.  "Can I see it?"  she asked.  "Iie."  He said holding it away.  "Come on, Na-chan."  She wheedled.  "No, I said no.  This is the only thing I have left of my mother."  He exclaimed.  "Mouu Na-chan you're no fun."  She said pouting.  "It's very special to me."  He said.  "I'll be very careful with it.  Plleeeaaaasseee"  She whined.  "No, I already said no."  he repeated, stuffing the ring into a pocket.  "Fine fine."  She said pouting.

Kimiko took off an intricately carved necklace from her neck, something she had never done before and put the ring on it.  She looked at the two objects remembering the 2 most important people in her life.  She had found the necklace with her clothes, with a note from Tamahome telling her happy birthday, soon after she had left her home. At first she had been mad because she was still mad at him and the rest of her family, so she had stuffed it into her bag at the very very bottom, but after a while she began to miss them and one day while going through her bag, found it and had never taken it off since.  Now, she was alone, she didn't have Na-chan with her anymore.  She heard voices off in the distance.  "Why are we supposed to find that little girl?  No one could have survived that fall."  One man said.  "The emperor wants to teach Nakago-sama a lesson and show him her dead body."  Another man said.  Kimiko's eyes widened.  She lay quietly in the overgrown grass, hoping that the men wouldn't see her.  They passed by, talking to each other.  She breathed a sigh of relief and got up quietly.  She stole across the field and found her secret hiding place that was her and Van's secret.  She curled up against a tree and fell asleep, the moonlight glistening off her necklace and ring.  

            "Kimi-chan.  Wake up! Wake up!"  a voice said as a hand tried to shake her awake.  She sleepily rubbed her eyes.  "Nani?"  She asked sleepily.  Her eyes flew open as she remembered the night before's events.  "Van-kun?!  What are you doing here?"  she asked.  "You have to get out of here.  The guards are checking everywhere.  They might even come in here."  He said urgently.  "Where's Na-chan!"  she said grabbing his shirt worriedly.  "He's in the torture chamber.  Otou—I mean the emperor is punishing him."  He said.  "What?!  I have to go help him!"  she said running towards the door to the secret garden.  Van grabbed her.  "No I won't let you.  It's to dangerous!"  he said, not letting go.  "Let me go!"  she said.  "No.  I can't!"  he replied sternly.  "Now be quiet the guards will hear you."  He said lowering his voice a bit.  "No!  I have to save Na-chan!"  she cried, tears streaming down her cheek.  "Please I have to help him."  She said again.  "Don't make me hurt you Van-kun.  Let me go.  I don't want to hurt you."  She said desperately.  "I can't let you.  Please understand.  I'll help Nakago."  He said.  "How did you know his name was Nakago?  How can you help him?  You'd be going against the emperor!  Only I can help him."  She said still struggling to get away.  "I'll help him.  Just trust me.  I hope you forgive me and I hope you understand why I'm going to do this.  Kimi-chan daisuki."  He said as his arm flashed down and his her on the back of her neck.  She went limp and Van caught her.  He held her delicately in two hands and stole out the side of the garden, evading the guards by going through the swamp that was on the other side of the wall of his secret garden.  He stopped at the side of the road and hid in the underbrush until he saw the wagon that he had prepared beforehand coming.  He whistled and motioned for the wagon to come over.  Van carefully placed Kimiko into the back of the wagon and covered her up.  He poured a bag of gold into the driver's hand.  "Get her out of the country.  If you get her out of the country I'll give you another bag of gold when you come back."  He told the driver.  "But if I find out that you did any harm to her I'll have you executed." he said threateningly.  The driver nodded frightenedly and drove off.  He sighed, staring after the wagon that was carrying off the only girl he had ever liked and who had ever liked him for himself, not as a prince.  He turned back towards the castle contemplating on what he could do to calm down his father enough to let Nakago go.

Present 

"That's such a sad story, Kimi-chan.  I can't believe you ran away from home when you were six."  Suboshi said incredulously.  "Well you better believe it."  Nakago said walking into the little clearing.  "Nakago-sama?!"  "Na-chan?"  they both exclaimed simultaneously.  "You must have all four gods watching over you to have so much luck."    He said, sitting down beside the two.  "I wouldn't exactly call myself lucky."  She replied making a small face as she thought of all the heartaches and hardships she'd gone through.  "Well to survive in the world when you were six, not many people could do that, even after they'd grown up.  Your lucky that you didn't die from that fall and you're your lucky I found you when you were little."  He said a bit playfully at the end.  "Mouu.  What are you talking about?  I found you."  Kimiko replied emphasizing the last part.  Nakago looked up into the sky, laying down on his back, grinning a bit at her statement.  His grin faded, "I always thought you were dead.  When I saw you in that bar I couldn't believe it was you, I was amazed by the resemblance, but I figured it couldn't be possible." He said, sounding reminiscent.  "When that ring came flying past me I couldn't believe it.  I couldn't accept that you were still alive.  I had based all my life on getting revenge for you and my parents and now…  I don't know.  But now your back and that's all that matters now."  He said turning his head towards her.  She nodded.  "I've never seen you like this Na-chan."  She said sort of surprised.  "Maybe this just isn't me."  He said in a joking sort of tone as he sat up.  "But, Suboshi if you ever tell anybody about this, you'll regret it."  Nakago said, letting his ki flare for a second and glaring at the younger seishi.  "H-hai.  Nakago-sama I won't tell anyone."  Suboshi stuttered.  Nakago turned towards Kimiko,  "Kimi-chan do you remember when the day you left was?"  he asked.  "Of course baka.  It was our half birthday.  We celebrated it every year."  She said bopping him on the head lightly.  Nakago turned his head and moved his hair back to show her his earrings.  "You're wearing the earrings I gave you!"  she exclaimed.  "I never thought you would find them after I had dropped them on the floor."  She said.  "I grabbed them on the way out of the emperor's room."  He replied.  "I always meant to ask you, if you remembered it was our special day why did you go out with Van-kun?"  he asked, a bit jealously.  "We were planning a party for you.  I made him come with me to all your favorite food places and carry the stuff for me."  She said matter of factly.  "Really?"  Nakago asked his face lighting up slightly.  She looked suspiciously at him, "You didn't think I forgot about it di you?"   "N-n-no no.  Of course I knew you wouldn't forget that day."  Nakago said, trying to cover up his suspicions.  "Usotsuki.  How could you think I ever forgot!"  she asked hurt.  "Ano Nakago-sama aren't those the earrings that you gave Yui-sama?"  Suboshi asked curiously.  "Iie.  I gave her a copy of one.  But the originals I've always kept with me no matter what."  He said.  "Waahhh sugoii!  I never knew if you'd like my present or not Na-chan!"  Kimiko said happily, throwing her arms around him.  He cracked a slight smile.  Suboshi blanched at this face.  It was very rare to see a real smile on Nakago-sama's face and it still scared him.  

"Do you know what day is coming up Kimi-chan?"  Nakago asked.  Kimiko looked at him confused.  "What day?"  she asked.  "You're such a baka."  Nakago said affectionately.  "It's your 17th birthday of course."  He said.  "Oh yeah!  I forgot all about my birthday."  She said.  "Where do you want to go for your birthday anyways?  We can go anywhere you want."  He said.  "Hmmm what about go to Hokkan (north).  I've never been there before."  She said.  "It's in the middle of winter!"  he said.  "You said anywhere."  She said pointedly.  "Hai hai.  Ojo-sama."  He said holding up his hands in surrender.  "Yeah!  I always wanted to go to Hokkan."  She said happily.  "I just hope we don't get stuck in a blizzard."  Nakago muttered to himself.  Suboshi grinned at the two.  Kimiko brought so much life to their little group, and Nakago-sama, well Nakago-sama was acting more like an average human and actually had a compassionate look about his face some of the time.  Nakago always had had this untouchable air around him, and it always seemed like he was always uncaring of others and only wanted to achieve his goal, not bothering with how he attained them.  Suboshi had always thought something had happened to Nakago-sama that made him like this, now that he knew why, he could understand Nakago's sadisticness.  Now Nakago was starting to open up, little by little.  He grinned happily as Kimko and Nakago bantered back and forth.

Umm some of the ages might not match up with the original story.  As I have stated before.   O yeah.  One other thing.  Kimiko never mentioned tamahome's name in her story to suboshi.  So like he juss knows she has a bro.  Hmm I really don't know where I'm going with this story since I'm making up the next part as I go along since I forgot what I had originally planned.  I have decided no suboshixkimiko it just doesn't seem right for some reason but that is subject to change on whatever whim I have next.  Please excuse the crappiness of the previous chapters.  Off I go now.   O also I know I didn't quite develop her past that well.  So please forgive me.  Too lazy to go back and flesh it out.


End file.
